El Dragón, Titania y La Demonio
by Nestor In
Summary: ***TRADUCCIÓN*** Una historia sobre Natsu, Erza y Mirajane... lleno de mucho fap fap fap


Titulo Original: The Dragón, Titania and The Demon.

Autores Originales: shinji01ikari escritor de The Dragón, Titania and The Demon; y Hiro Mashima creador de Fairy Tail y sus personajes.

Fecha de Publicación del Fic: 25/04/2013

Traductor: Néstor In del inglés al español latino.

— Diálogos —

"Pensamientos"

======= ..|.. (-.-) ..|.. =======

— Nos vemos en el árbol Soral que está en la entrada sur del parque, ¿ok? — Natsu pregunto tímidamente mientras se rascaba la mejilla. — Tengo algo importante que decirte — agregó antes de correr hacia Happy.

Las palabras de Mirajane continuaron haciendo eco en su cabeza y no pudo evitar tener pensamientos de encuentros románticos con el Dragón Slayer llenando su mente. El pánico de inmediato le llegó y Lucy corrió a su casa para reflexionar sobre su siguiente movimiento.

Mientras tanto, detrás de uno de los pilares, Juvia sostenía una botellita que contenía un líquido de color purpura el cual había comprado por 50,000 jewels. Una poción que adquirió para cierto mago de cabello negro con el propósito de llamar su atención.

— Juvia dudó ayer, ¡pero esta vez Juvia tendrá éxito! — La mujer de la lluvia se dio ánimos a sí misma mientras soplaba sobre la parte superior de la botella y de esa manera envió burbujas purpuras hacia Gray.

Las primeras burbujas finalizaron en Makarov e inhaló la sustancia. En el momento en que lo hizo, el tercer maestro se despidió de su cordura e inmediatamente declaro al alcohol como su enemigo y se comprometió a derrotarlo.

Juvia vio eso y una vez más soplo sobre la botella enviando más burbujas que no alcanzaron su objetivo. Estas burbujas le dieron a Cana quien de inmediato desafió a Makarov a un concurso de bebidas, él declinó y continuó en su tarea. Juvia continuaba soplando sobre la poción enviando más y más de aquel líquido en el aire y de esa manera infectando a más personas del gremio. Juvia logró contagiar a Erza, Mirajane, Evergreen, Levy, Elfman, Freed, Bickslow, Jet, Droy, Macao y finalmente a Wakaba.

En el momento en que Erza y Mirajane inhalaron el líquido purpura empezaron a luchar entre sí por razones desconocidas para Max y Warren. Con el miedo de acercarse a las magas batallando y temiendo por el bienestar propio, decidieron dejarlas a la suerte y considerando que lo mejor era persuadir a la persona que puede ser tan estúpida como para entrar en medio del conflicto y detenerlas.

======= ..|.. (-.-) ..|.. =======

La paciencia de Juvia estaba llegando a su límite y rezo para que la próxima le diera a Gray.

— Hey Natsu, me dijeron que estás buscando un trabajo. Si no es así, ¡Voy a patearte el trasero! —, amenazó mientras se aproximaba al peli rosa.

— ¡Cierra la boca, Gray! Estoy buscando algo que va a ser suficiente para pagar el alquiler de Lucy — Natsu replico enfadado. — Ella me ha estado molestando desde hace días. —

— Supongo que Lucy te ha dado con el látigo — Gray sonrió con sorna.

— ¡¿Qué?! —, reclamó mientras empezaban a pelear enfrente de la pizarra de misiones.

Juvia observó con ansiedad como las burbujas volaban lentamente hacia Gray y Natsu. Sus ojos se tornaron en corazones al observar como Gray absorbía la poción junto a Natsu.

Gray inmediatamente suelta a Natsu y el otro hace lo mismo. — ¿Qué es esta extraña sensación que de repente llegó a mí? — dijo un pelinegro confundido.

El corazón de Juvia comenzó a acelerarse por el cambio repentino de Gray y aguardaba a que él se acercara a ella. Pero quedo en shock cuando Gray comenzó a gritar sobre volar y reto a Happy a un concurso.

— ¡Ayúdame, Natsu! ¡Gray se ha vuelto loco! — Happy gritó a su compañero, en busca de ayuda.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas Happy? — preguntó Gray, capturando el costal verde del gato. — ¡Te voy a vencer al volar más alto! — exclamó el alquimista de hielo mientras se llevaba a Happy por las escaleras. Juvia gimió con desespero al ver que Gray se fue con Happy.

======= ..|.. (-.-) ..|.. =======

Mientras tanto, Max y Warren se acercaron a un Natsu que repentinamente se quedó en silencio cuyo cuerpo lentamente se sacudió.

— ¿Estás bien, Natsu? — Max interrogo al asesino de dragones.

— Necesitamos de tu ayuda para detener a esas dos — Warren añadió, señalando a la Demonio y a Titania quienes estaban haciendo un numerito en la sala del gremio. — Hey… ¿Natsu…? —

Natsu súbitamente liberó un rugido mientras las llamas explotaban fuera de su cuerpo y a la vez enviando a Max y Warren por los aires debido a la explosión mágica.

— ¡Erza! ¡Mirajane! ¡Yo las desafío a una pelea! — rugió, aterrizando entre las magas.

======= ..|.. (-.-) ..|.. =======

Unos minutos antes.

— ¡No te lo voy a dar tan fácilmente! — Erza declaró, trayendo su gran mazo de la armadura de Purgatorio hacia Mirajane.

Mirajane inmediatamente dio un salto hacia atrás mientras el mazo de Erza aplastó la mesa y el suelo con la fuerza de su ataque. La albina inmediatamente cargo contra Erza después de aterrizar, lanzo una patada a la cabeza de Titania quien logro bloquear con su armadura mientras retrocedía unos pasos debido a la fuerza de la demonio.

— ¡Él pudo haberte salvado en la Torre, pero eso no quiere decir que él sienta algo por ti! — Mirajane contrarrestó. — En mi territorio eso vale un cuerno, Erza. ¡Natsu es mío! — la demonio declaró y hubiera conseguido la atención de todos en el gremio si no fuera por el hecho de que ellos están preocupados por sí mismos.

Esto solo enfureció más a la drogada Titania y cargó de nuevo contra La Demonio. Ambas magas poderosas chocaron en el centro del gran salón de Fairy Tail. Elfman, que ciegamente cargó contra el dúo que luchaba, fue arrojado, cortesía de Erza, por los aires por un golpe accidental del mazo de la pelirroja.

Ellas se separaron de nuevo y se prepararon para el siguiente choque, yendo una hacia la otra una vez más. Pero antes de que pudieran golpearse una vez más, ambas mujeres escucharon un rugido familiar antes de ser separadas a la fuerza: por la razón del conflicto.

Natsu miró a ambas mujeres, con el cuerpo tenso y listo para una pelea antes de señalar a ambas. — ¡Yo, desafío a ambas a una pelea! —

Tanto Erza y Mirajane se miraron mutuamente mientras esquivaban los puños ígneos de Natsu. Un entendimiento mutuo llego a ambas.

— Nuestros poderes son relativamente iguales. — Erza declaró neutralmente mientras bloqueaba el puño en llamas de Natsu y lo empujaba hacia atrás. — Sugiero un tipo diferente de competencia, una competencia que beneficia a ambas y nos satisfaga. — Titania sugirió.

Mirajane enarco una ceja por la sugerencia de Erza mientras se defendía de los ataques de Natsu. — La ganadora se decidirá basándose en quien se pueda correr menos. — La Demonio gano el consentimiento de Titania.

— ¡Dejen de perder el tiempo, y peleen en serio! — rugió el chico, corriendo hacia ambas mujeres una vez más.

Mirajane asintió y Erza re-equipo de vuelta a su armadura normal consistente en falda azul y enfrentó a Natsu. Ella se agachó bajo el puñetazo de Natsu y envolvió su mano alrededor de su brazo y puso su otra mano detrás del cuello del chico. Rápidamente se giró detrás del Dragón Slayer y lo golpeo en la cabeza, enviándolo al suelo y aplastándolo en el proceso. Natsu comenzó a forcejear contra el férreo control de Titania, pero fue en vano ya que la mujer le puso la rodilla en el centro de la espalda.

— ¡Suéltame Erza! —, gritó mientras seguía luchando.

— ¡Cállate Natsu! — ordeno la peli escarlata, e incluso bajo los efectos de la extraña poción, el temor latente de Natsu hacia la mujer se hizo presente.

— Voy a comportarme — respondió dócilmente. Entonces vio las zapatillas rosas pertenecientes a Mirajane mientras miraba hacia arriba y se encontraba con su mirada.

Mirajane se paró frente a Natsu y se arrodilló para mirarlo a los ojos. — Nos pusimos de acuerdo para aceptar el reto, pero con una condición —, dijo con una sonrisa, una diabólica sonrisa que pasó desapercibida para él mientras ella esperaba que Natsu mordiera el anzuelo.

— ¡Lo que sea! — respondió. Su propia voluntad de luchar y los efectos de la poción solo lo hacían demasiado ansioso para estar de acuerdo con todo lo que han planeado.

Erza y Mirajane sonrieron en complicidad, ambas con el deseo competitivo y el querer salir victoriosas. — Nosotras te desafiamos a un concurso de resistencia — Erza declaró mientras Natsu las miraba sin decir nada.

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Esta pelea ha comenzado! — declaró con convicción en sus ojos, pensando que ellas están hablando de una lucha pero Erza y Mirajane simplemente sacudieron la cabeza negando los pensamientos de Natsu. Entonces Erza levantó a Natsu sobre su hombro y echo a correr escaleras arriba.

El trío llegó a la enfermería del gremio y Erza tiro a Natsu al suelo mientras Mirajane cerraba la puerta. Natsu rápidamente se posiciono para el ataque, pero fue sorprendido por el tipo de ataque que recibió. Mirajane envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza, sus labios firmemente presionados contra los suyos.

Ya fuera por su bufanda o el repentino asalto de Mirajane en su persona, el efecto de la poción de repente desapareció. Natsu parpadeó un par de veces preguntándose dónde diablos estaba y por qué demonios estaba Mirajane besándolo. Trató de apartar a la mujer, cuando vio la mirada de muerte de Erza en su rostro quien ahora vestía una blusa blanca y falda azul. En el momento en que Mirajane sintió que él se resistía, envolvió sus brazos con más fuerza alrededor de la cabeza del chico y apretó su cuerpo contra él, un poco difícil debido a sus grandes pechos. El miedo y el placer hicieron la guerra unos contra otros cuando Natsu observó a la enojada Titania dirigiéndose hacia ellos, cerrando sus ojos, se quedó tieso como una tabla a la espera de su fallecimiento.

— ¡Esa mujer! — Erza gruño en voz baja mientras caminaba detrás de los dos.

Mirajane abrió los ojos y Erza vio el brillo victorioso en ellos mientras la albina gemía demasiado fuerte para molestar a la pelirroja.

Para no ser superada, Erza se colocó detrás del mata dragones quien se tensó en el momento en que sintió a la pelirroja a sus espaldas. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal por la sensación de que otro par de suaves pechos se apretaban contra él antes de que se quedara sin aliento cuando las suaves manos de Erza se paseaban a lo largo de la piel de su tórax y abdomen. Mirajane inmediatamente utilizó la oportunidad y deslizo su lengua dentro de la boca del chico y exploro cada centímetro que pudo. El beso en sí mismo fue descuidado ya que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Mirajane decidió dejar que sus instintos tomaran el control en lugar de ir a ciegas con el beso.

Erza por otro lado se contentó -por ahora- simplemente pasando su mano contra el cuerpo tonificado de Natsu. Su olor le llenaba la nariz mientras los recuerdos de la torre corrían por su mente. La sensación de esos fuertes brazos contra su piel y su olor a tierra la hacía sentir segura y protegida. Su lengua suavemente corría a lo largo del cuello del chico, saboreando su piel hasta que le chupo el oído sensualmente. Sus uñas le arañaban la piel de su estómago tonificado aunque ella no pudo llegar hasta los pectorales ya que Mirajane continuó presionando su busto contra Natsu.

Natsu se estremeció ante el asalto continuo de ambas mujeres, incapaz de comprender por qué están haciendo eso en primer lugar y por qué demonios está en la enfermería del gremio. Pero su mayor problema era su batalla perdida contra el placer que amenazaba por dominarlo. Quería detenerlas, pero cualquier intento era silenciado por la boca de Mirajane. Entonces, él decidió usar sus manos, recordando que las tenía ahí en primer lugar.

Él cautelosamente coloco sus manos en la cintura de Mirajane causándole a la mujer un gemido de placer con su toque. Por supuesto esto captó la atención de Titania y le dedico una mirada siniestra a la mujer cuando vio donde estaban las manos de Natsu. En un ataque de celos y rabia Erza fácilmente desabrocho el abrazo de Mirajane alrededor de la cabeza del mago de fuego lo que le permitió alejarse unos centímetros del abrazo de Mirajane. Contuvo el aliento, agradecido por Erza por liberarlo de las garras de Mirajane.

— Gracias por la ayuda, Erza. Yo- — Natsu empezó a decir solo para que Erza lo tire sobre la camita de la enfermería. — ¡Qué diablos te sucede, Erza! — demanda antes de que la peli escarlata se abalance sobre él.

Trató de apartarla, pero ella le dio una mirada que lo desarmó. Ella lo estaba disfrutando, Erza no estaba feliz de que la albina estuviera besándolo. Esto hizo a Natsu más receptivo a los avances de la chica ya que desde los hechos ocurridos en la torre del cielo, se dio cuenta de que había empezado a desarrollar sentimientos por la maga de cabello escarlata que solo se intensificaron cuando ella se acercó a él después de su reaparición en la catedral de Kardia. Ellos en realidad nunca hablaron de eso, pero, simplemente bebieron en silencio, juntos en vez de estar solos.

Erza se hizo hacia atrás y le sonrió al Dragón Slayer y era diferente de las sonrisas que ella daba a sus amigos. Esta era especialmente reservada para él y solo a él. Era la misma sonrisa que le dio cuando él la acompaño a beber. Se le hizo más difícil tratar a Titania, ya que no sabía cómo acercarse o incluso como actuar con sus sentimientos. Pero una cosa era cierta, y ese era el sentimiento posesivo que trató de reprimir y ocultar como su deseo de querer protegerla de todo, especialmente de Jellal.

— Erza… yo… — Natsu articuló pero los labios de Erza silenciaron cualquier pregunta y él obedeció. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura con fuerza, presionando el cuerpo de ella aún más contra el propio.

— Natsu… — Erza susurró sonriendo. Era una sonrisa llena de amor y victoria que hizo al Dragón Slayer sentir curiosidad sobre lo último. Pero él no tenía el tiempo para reflexionar sobre ello ya que Erza inició otro beso. Esta vez él estaba más que dispuesto a corresponder.

— ¡Erza! — Mirajane susurró con dureza mirando con odio a Titania quien estaba gimiendo de placer mientras exploraba la boca de Natsu. No le gusto la forma en que esa mujer le robo a Natsu, alejándolo de ella cuando al fin Natsu había empezado a disfrutar el beso entre ellos. Y lo pagaría.

Mirajane rápidamente removió sus zapatillas de color rosa y se subió a la cama con los dos. Entonces ella sin gentileza alguna hizo a un lado el cuerpo de Erza para así tener acceso al cuerpo de Salamander. Erza vio a Mirajane, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, la mirada presumida de la pelirroja le dio ganas de llamarla de una manera como lo hacía cuando eran jóvenes. En vez de eso decidió robar el trono de Erza dando placer a Natsu a través de su cuerpo.

Mirajane empezó besando a lo largo de sus amplios pectorales candentes enviando fuego a través de donde pasaba. Sus suaves manos recorriendo gentilmente la extensión de su piel, disfrutando la sensación de sus duros músculos contra sus suaves dedos. Siguió acariciando el cuerpo de Natsu, besando y arrastrando su lengua sensualmente a lo largo de su piel mientras lentamente descendía. Excitación y trepidación corrían por su mente mientras caía sobre su premio, el pequeño bulto en el pantalón.

— Es ahora o nunca… — La albina susurró antes de que se apoderara de la cinta que sostenía sus pantalones y tiro de ella hacia abajo. Sonrió amenazadoramente al falo ligeramente erecto y envolvió delicadamente sus dedos alrededor de el, sintiendo como él se tensaba por el toque. Comenzó a acariciarle la polla suavemente, amando los sonidos que emitía su garganta.

Erza amaba el sabor de los labios de Natsu y la sensación de su lengua contra la de ella. Lo oyó gemir y retorcerse de placer algo que solamente aumentaba la confianza de Titania. Estaba tan ensimismada en su propio mundo que no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Mirajane hasta que oyó un sonido de succión y la mano de Natsu acariciando su nalga izquierda. Sintió el cuerpo de Natsu tensarse mientras su cabeza retrocedía liberándolos del beso apasionado y lo oyó murmurar un nombre que ella pensó que había superado.

— Mira… — Natsu gimió al sentir su erección ser acariciada por la suave lengua de la demonio. Quería detenerla con la mano pero simplemente desobedeció a su mente y siguió a su cuerpo. Le pasó la mano por su cabello albino, amaba esa textura sedosa. Su libido ahora lo controlaba ya que ambas mujeres continuaban atacándolo con placer, le importaba muy poco las consecuencias.

Mirajane disfrutaba servir a Natsu, aunque nunca en su sano juicio haría estas cosas tan vulgares. Pero algo le dio el empujón que ella necesitaba, no cuestiono el por qué, ya que se sentía bien con ello. Continuó dirigiendo su lengua por toda su longitud trazando cada vena y grabándola a su memoria. Memorizó cada lugar donde recibiría una reacción y lo tomo como otra victoria sobre Titania. Se hizo hacia atrás y admiro su obra, la longitud del pelirrosado bañada en su saliva, los ojos cerrados de Natsu y haciendo caso omiso a la mirada venenosa de Erza.

Nadie podía aventajarla. Erza inmediatamente se desenredo a si misma de Natsu. Antes de que Mirajane pudiera colocarlo en su boca, Erza inmediatamente envolvió su mano alrededor del pene de Natsu. Ambas mujeres se miraron, sus manos que apenas envolvían su impresionante circunferencia apretaron lentamente. Su pene lentamente se puso morado debido a la presión y se desmayó por el dolor, esperanzado de que su soldadito todavía estuviera allí cuando despierte.

Erza y Mirajane sintieron la polla de Natsu encogerse repentinamente y de inmediato miraron al Dragón Slayer antes de mirarse entre ellas.

— ¡Tu hiciste esto! — Ambas dijeron, acusándose la una a la otra al mismo tiempo. Liberando la polla del chico del agarre de acero.

Erza actuó inmediatamente, empujando a Mirajane hacia un lado y colocando la flácida polla del pelirrosa en su boca. Envolvió su lengua alrededor del glande mientras ansiosamente lo acariciaba. Mirajane frunció el ceño ante Erza, quien tenía una mirada llena de orgullo cuando Natsu rápidamente recupero el vigor, su cuerpo reaccionó incluso estando inconsciente. Le molesto que ella no lo haya logrado por completo antes, se quitó el vestido rosa y lo tiró al suelo, uniéndose a Erza en sus esfuerzos. Empezó a lamer el resto de la longitud mientras le acariciaba las bolas.

— Ugh… ¿Qué paso? Pensé que Erza y Mirajane estaban… — Natsu se quedó sin aliento al ver a las dos mujeres trabajando con su miembro. Su libido regreso de nuevo por un momento, pero su mente maldecía lo desafortunado que era… _"Mierda… que afortunado soy…", _mientras ellas luchaban por el dominio. — ¡Deténganse ustedes dos! — suplico pero sus palabras caían en oídos sordos. [Hay que guardar las apariencias, uno debe decir que no, así es exento de culpa].

Ambas mujeres siguieron su trabajo con él, a medida que la presión continuaba subiendo… — ¡Mierda… ustedes dos!… ¡Me corrooo! — gimió cuando Erza envolvió sus labios alrededor de la punta.

Los labios de Erza formaron un sello hermético alrededor de su longitud mientras procedía a tragar el semen de Natsu. Ella decidió que el líquido caliente y pegajoso no era nada parecido a sus dulces favoritos, pero tenía su propio encanto al mismo tiempo. Erza libero, el todavía erecto, pene de Natsu de su boca e hizo una demostración de tragar la turbia sustancia mientras gemía de felicidad.

— Supongo que es un punto para mí — Erza dijo con aire de superioridad al recoger el resto de semen de Natsu que salía de la comisura de sus labios y lo colocaba en su boca de nuevo.

El ceño de Mirajane se pronunció aún más al presenciar la demostración flagrante de Erza. Empujo a la mujer hacia atrás y esta vez uso sus pechos como ventaja. Envolviendo lentamente la masculinidad entre su escote, la punta a unos centímetros por debajo de la barbilla. Ella le sonrió a Titania en el momento en que empezó a amasar con sus senos toda la longitud de Natsu ganando más gemidos del reacio Dragón Slayer.

Natsu estaba a punto de murmurar el nombre de la albina pero el fulgor escalofriante en la mirada de Titania dirigido a él, le hizo detenerse.

— ¡Deja de disfrutar de sus pechos, Natsu! — Erza ordenó, a horcajadas sobre su abdomen para bloquear la vista que tenía sobre Mirajane.

— No puedo evitarlo… Erza… se sienten bien… — dijo entre gemidos de éxtasis, ni siquiera la mirada de Erza fue suficiente para que dejara de disfrutar de los pechos de Mirajane. Cerró los ojos para no ser distraído por la mirada mortal de su amor secreto. E hizo todo lo posible para imaginar cómo Mirajane usaba sus suaves y grandes pechos para acariciar su polla, mientras él tomaba un viaje a la tierra de leche y miel.

Erza gruño ante la mirada estúpida en la cara de Natsu, mientras él disfrutaba de la rusa de la albina. Ella tomo su bufanda ***PLAF*** y lo abofeteó… — ¡Estúpido pervertido! — dijo con los dientes apretados mientras observaba la mano roja estampada en Natsu, haciendo que regresara por unos segundos de la tierra de leche y miel. Erza sabía que necesitaría algo más potente que el dolor para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad y basándose en la expresión de Natsu, dedujo que Mirajane ya estaba cerca de hacerlo correr.

Erza inmediatamente cambia su posición y se sentó sobre el pecho de Natsu, presionando su panty [Calzones, pantsu, bragas] contra el rostro del chico. Ella miró hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos. — ¡Mantente ocupado conmigo! — ordenó, usando su magia para quitarse la blusa y su sostén. Se unió a Mirajane en la carrera de dejar a Natsu fuera de combate.

La excitación de Erza flotaba en la sensible nariz de Natsu mientras miraba el trasero de Erza en forma de corazón y el creciente ´parche´ en la ropa interior de encaje de la pelirroja. Acerco la cara lo más cerca posible e inhaló; el olor era terriblemente agradable para sus sentidos olfativos. Le coloco ambas manos sobre el trasero y lo acaricio, corrió la falda azul hasta la cintura. Hizo el material negro a un lado y encontró su reluciente rajita. Era su primera vez viendo algo como esto y fue más que suficiente para distraerlo de ellas dos.

Presiono suavemente su dedo índice y el medio contra la hendidura, sintiendo como ella se estremecía por su toque. Esto a su vez alimento su ego que estaba siendo incitado por su libido para que se uniera a la diversión. Él separo los labios inferiores para encontrarse con la carne color rosa, tersa y suave al mismo tiempo. Hundió su rostro más cerca; dio una lamida tentadora causando que Erza se estremeciera de placer. — mmm~ — El tono de voz de Erza causo que algo dentro de Natsu se ajustara ya que su usual tono de mandona estaba mezclado con algo de lujuria y el hecho de que él pudiera obtener una reacción de ella, lo estaba excitando desmesuradamente.

No sabía la causa del cambio en ambas féminas y a pesar de que no quería aprovecharse de las dos. Realmente le gustaba bastante Erza, y si era amor o algo más, no lo sabía. Luego estaba Mirajane, su dulzura y amabilidad siendo camarera, su sonrisa siempre le hacía que su día fuera mejor. A él le gustaba como amiga, sino que se limitaba a sí mismo ya que se sentía un poco responsable por Lissana. Él sabía que no podría haber hecho algo para ayudarla, pero el sentimiento de que si tan solo hubiera ido y tal vez… tal vez podría haber hecho algo para salvarla.

Haciendo esos pensamientos de remordimiento a un lado, centro su atención al trabajo que tenía entre manos. Y eso es para derrotar a Erza en la cama. No podía recordar el por qué pero sentía que era un desafío y eso era algo a lo cual nunca huiría,

Se sumergió en el coño de Erza y lamio con gusto, saboreando la suave y sensible carne de los labios externos con su boca. Al igual que Mira, Natsu consumió cada reacción que obtenía de la mujer cuando succionaba y lamia mientras ocasionalmente pasaba los labios contra sus dientes y colmillos afilados ganando un potente gemido de la mujer. Mientras él continuaba con su obra, se dio cuenta de cuan mojada estaba y encontró sus jugos un poco dulces y redobló sus esfuerzos para conseguir más.

Mirajane vio la cara de Erza contorsionarse de placer, jadiando y gimiendo en éxtasis. Esto hizo que la humedad en su ropa interior de seda creciera más, a pesar de que no era por ver a Erza ahogarse en placer, sino más bien era la idea de que Natsu haga lo mismo con ella. — ¡AAAHHHH! — Vio como la cabeza de Erza espetaba gritando de placer. Mirajane actuó rápidamente y sus bubíes chocaron contra las de Erza envolviendo completamente sus grandes pechos y los de ella la anatomía de Natsu, comenzó a acariciarle la polla con fervor. Sus salivas combinadas fueron más que suficientes como lubricante para hacer la experiencia más placentera. Ella uso la oportunidad para hacer que Natsu se corra envolviendo su glande con la boca, girando su lengua alrededor y sumergió la punta de la lengua en el orificio del pene de Natsu.

— ~OOHH~ — Mirajane oyó un gemido de Natsu y sintió como su polla se contraía entre sus pechos mientras él se dejaba venir. Un suave gemido escapo de los labios de la albina cuando sintió el líquido caliente en su cara y en sus pechos, haciendo una piscina en su escote. Ella uso sus dedos para sacar algo de semen fuera de sus pechos y lo coloco en su boca y comenzó a degustar el sabor. Ni siquiera sabía nada bien pero el mero hecho de que se trataba de Natsu fue motivo más que suficiente para que le gustara. — ~mmm~ — Ella rápidamente se limpió de su semilla, tomándose su tiempo para lamer sus pechos.

Erza finalmente se recuperó de su primer orgasmo y vio a Mirajane terminando de lamer sus pechos.

— Eso es un uno a uno para nosotras, Erza — Mirajane declaró con orgullo mientras se inclinaba hacia la sudorosa Titania. — Y tengo la intención de poner el marcador dos contra uno… — dijo con aire de grandezas.

— No lo harás… Y- — Erza no fue capaz de terminar la frase cuando los labios de Mirajane se cerraron contra los suyos. Erza trato de apartar a la mujer pero ella era implacable en lo que hacía y continuo haciendo estragos con sus labios mientras sensualmente frotaba sus pechos contra los de ella. La persistencia de Mirajane estaba echando abajo sus defensas y ella estaría mintiendo si dijera que no se sentía excitada por el acto.

Pudo haber perdido la batalla de voluntades, pero no iba a perder la guerra. Erza envolvió su brazo izquierdo alrededor de la cintura de Mirajane acercándola más a ella antes de catar los pechos expuesto de la albina. Con su mano derecha amaso uno de los pechos de Mira y jugo con su pezón, jalándolo, pellizcándolo y amasándolo causando que La Demonio gimiera de gusto.

Natsu ignoró la incomodidad que le causaban las dos mujeres sentadas en su regazo. Su pene ligeramente flácido creció hasta ser un mástil nuevamente, quedando entre los labios vaginales de ambas mujeres. Erza y Mirajane estaban haciéndolo frente a él, acariciaban el cuerpo de la otra, mientras gemían de felicidad. Ahora entendía lo que balbuceaban Gildartz y el Maestro acerca de que ver a dos mujeres besarse entre sí era lo mejor del mundo. Y ver a ambas mujeres, hermosas y que le causaban gran atracción sexual era muy excitante.

Natsu se sentó y con su brazo izquierdo rodeo la cintura de Mirajane y terminando su mano izquierda en el trasero de la albina; tiró de ella, acercándola aún más contra Erza. Con su brazo derecho rodea a la pelirroja dejando posar su mano derecho en el seno izquierdo de Titania; lo comenzó a amasar mientras paseaba su lengua por todo el cuello de su amor secreto, dando pequeñas mordidas ocasionales a tan delicioso manjar. Todo eso ocurría mientras ambas mujeres se dejaban atender por él, sin descuidarse entre ellas. Entonces, él comenzó a oscilar lentamente sus caderas enviando descargas de placer al trío. Ambas mujeres sintieron su falo contra sus clítoris haciendo que se retorcieran de placer y giraron sus caderas para sentir más estimulo.

El placer se convirtió en algo insoportable para Erza cuando su cabeza se movía de nuevo, una vez más apoyándose en Natsu. Las pantys atractivas de Erza estaban conduciendo al Dragón a la locura, pensando que una persona tan sexy como Titania podía llegar a ser más atractiva de lo que ya era. Natsu inclino la cabeza hacia un lado y capturó sus labios en un beso abrasador mientras Mirajane acariciaba los pechos de Erza que no eran más grandes que los suyos, lamiendo la carne blanda y sabrosa; chupando el capullo en la punta. Mirajane no pudo evitar sonreír mientras observaba como Erza sucumbía lentamente a otro orgasmo ya que ella y Natsu trabajaban fervientemente hasta el final y fueron recompensados por otro grito de Titania. Mirajane mordió los hombros de Titania para detenerse a sí misma de correrse.

Mirajane se hizo hacia atrás y vio la marca roja de mordedura que dejo en la jadeante mujer. Una sonrisa de satisfacción enmarco sus rasgos mientras obtenía otra victoria sobre Titania por hacerla llegar a otro orgasmo. Ella vio como Natsu besaba suavemente las mejillas de la pelirroja cuando otra idea picara vino a su mente.

— Natsu… — susurró Mirajane, captando la atención del asesino de dragones. Ella entonces inclinó el rostro hacia adelante y capturó los labios del peli rosa en un beso, mostrándoselo a Titania cuyo rostro estaba a pocos centímetros de los suyos.

— Hazte a un lado, Mira… — ordenó Erza pero fue ignorada cuando observo con morbosa fascinación como Natsu y Mirajane se besaban. Sus lenguas danzaban alrededor de la otra en una forma sensual, Observó a Mirajane tratando de regresar por una bocanada de aire pero Natsu simplemente se zambulló para capturar la lengua de la albina, chupando de ella antes de repetir todo el proceso.

Erza trató de empujarla pero sus brazos se sentían como gelatina, su cuerpo se sentía débil, como si hubiera terminado de luchar contra un centenar de monstruos y a ella nunca le gustó esa sensación de impotencia. Pero ser ensandwichada entre su rival por el afecto de Natsu y el propio _Dragón Slayer _la hacía sentir tan… muy a su pesar tuvo que despertar de sus cavilaciones cuando leves gemidos escapaban de sus labios. La sensación del cuerpo sudoroso de Mirajane contra su propio cuerpo sudoroso y la polla de Natsu entre ambas intimidades, subiendo y bajando de manera tortuosa la despertaron una vez más.

Natsu podía sentir otro orgasmo viniendo y justo en el momento en que iba a explotar, Mirajane tomo el control firme de la base de su polla. Era a la vez doloroso y molesto ya que fue arrebatado de su orgasmo.

— ¡Mira! — Natsu gimió cuando el dolor y el descontento estropearon el placer haciendo que La Demonio riera por su agonía.

— Aún no, Natsu — Mirajane dijo, moviendo su dedo mientras ignoraba los débiles intentos de Erza por alejarla. — Tengo un lugar mucho mejor para que tú puedas dejar tu semilla. — Ella razonó viendo la mirada confusa en el rostro del peli rosado.

— ¿Dónde? — preguntó impacientemente.

Mirajane sonrió cuando libero la polla y con su mano ya libre metió su dedo medio y anular hasta los nudillos dentro de la vagina de Erza causando que jadeara de placer y conmoción. Ella vio inmediatamente como el gran foco se encendía sobre la cabeza de Natsu y también noto la confusión en sus ojos.

— No te preocupes Natsu. Erza y yo queremos esto y así podamos resolver una apuesta. — le aseguró la albina.

— Pero… — Natsu empezó con titubeos claros en su voz. Él no quería nada más que cumplir con la oferta de Mirajane y tomar a Erza solo para herir al hombre que hizo llorar a su Erza. Pero su lado cuidadoso se preguntaba si lo que estaba por hacer era lo correcto, la sensación de que algo estaba regresando a la superficie. Su identidad y libido tenían una confrontación por el dominio.

Mirajane vio la vacilación y la preocupación reflejada en esos ojos verdes que causaba que sus sentimientos por ese hombre fueran más profundos y a la vez le hacía más difícil lo que iba a hacer. Pero por mucho que lo amara, un desafió se había emitido y era un reto que quería ganar. Así, ella tomo la decisión por él. Uso un débil hechizo de parálisis en Erza que desaparecía en un minuto y la retiró del abrazo de Natsu; colocándola en el lado opuesto de la cama. Entonces extendió las piernas de Erza formando una gran "V" antes de que se arrastrara hacia el Dragón Slayer y envolviera sus brazos alrededor de él; su mano derecha aterrizó en su polla, acariciándola lentamente.

— Está bien, Natsu…. Solo sigue adelante y se uno con Erza. Ambos sabemos que ella lo quiere. — Susurró Mirajane y al igual que su título. Ella era La Demonio que lo empujaba para saciar sus necesidades.

— Pero, Erza no parece interesada en la idea. — Susurró como respuesta al ver a Titania derramar amenazas de castración hacia su persona por si él la tocaba cuando está paralizada.

— No te preocupes por ella. Solo está enojada porque no será capaz de hacerlo en sus propios términos —, razonó la albina. — Además, no es de todos los días tener agarrada la sartén por el mango contra Erza. Y yo te la estoy ofreciendo en bandeja de plata —, ella lo incitó una vez más.

Los ojos de Natsu escanearon a la apenas vestida Titania frente a él, indefensa e inmóvil. Sus grandes pechos subiendo y bajando al compás de su respiración, las coronas rosas en su punto alto parecía terriblemente deliciosos y su intimidad reluciente, empapada en jugos de amor; prácticamente le imploraba que lo hiciera con ella.

— Vamos Natsu… has de Erza tuya y solo tuya —, susurró la camarera al oído mientras le chupaba el lóbulo. Ella lo oyó tragar fuertemente; y lentamente se arrastró hacia la peli escarlata. Mirajane decidió que dejaría que Erza fuera la primera para asegurar su victoria y hacer que Erza quede fuera de combate.

Natsu ignoró los gritos y demandas airadas de Erza cuando se arrastraba hacia la mujer; elevándole la pierna izquierda debajo de la rodilla y apoyándose sobre Titania. Sintió su punta presionarse contra su entrada y poco a poco, casi dolorosamente, enterró su polla dentro de la concha de Titania.

Mirando la cara de Erza contorsionarse en una mezcla de placer e incomodidad por su tamaño.

— Erza… — susurró él cuando la mirada furiosa de la mujer se tornó en una de lujuria y adoración. — Realmente me gustas, solo que aún no se si es amor… Me di cuenta de esto cuando estuve tan cerca de… perderte en esa torre… yo no sabía qué hacer con estos sentimientos… y… temo que tú tengas este tipo de sentimientos por otra persona… y que yo no sea correspondido —, admitió; sus orbes de obsidiana verde veían con amor aquellos ojos marrones.

Ya fuese que por la pócima estuviese perdiendo el efecto o la fuerte voluntad de Erza o los crecientes sentimientos por el Dragón Slayer; ella se las arregló para ganar un cierto control sobre la situación. Ella sonrió una vez más y le acarició la mejilla. — También- me gustas Natsu… Al igual a ti, y-yo tenía miedo de que no sintieras lo mismo o que pienses que aún siento algo por Jellal y de que por eso nunca tomarías el riesgo conmigo —, dijo con sinceridad. — Quiero tener una oportunidad contigo, Natsu… ¿Quieres intentarlo conmigo? —

— ¡Seria el mayor idiota en EarthLand si no lo hiciera! — Exclamó mostrándole a Erza una sonrisa antes de ponerse serio. — ¿Qué hay acerca de Mira, Erza? —

El ceño fruncido de la pelirroja volvió una vez más y miro a la mujer sonriente — Ignórala Natsu. ¡Solo quiero que golpees en mí hasta que esta cama se rompa! — ordenó dándole una mirada severa que después se volvió bochornosa. — Y no te preocupes por mí yendo detrás de Jellal o cualquier otro hombre, por si acaso… Ya me arruinaste para ellos, debido a que tu gran pene está enterrado en mí- —

Natsu tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse ante tal declaración. Él realmente nunca se molestó por ese tipo de cosas, pero se llenó de orgullo cuando ella dijo eso. — Mal para ellos, ¿eh? — dijo con una sonrisa cuando comenzó a moverse. Suaves gemidos siguieron emergiendo de los labios de la pelirroja cuando Natsu continuó con movimientos lentos y rítmicos.

Mirajane vio como Natsu continuó bombeando en Erza. Ella quería ser la primera en reclamar a Natsu, pero decidió no hacerlo. Su plan era sencillo: un doble equipo contra Erza, hasta que Erza se desmaye de agotamiento. También significaba que Erza debería correrse muchas veces más que ellos juntos y así poder restregarle en la cara que ella era una que recibía y no una que daba. (No es que lo fueran a recordar.) Otro potente gemido escapó de Erza y decidió unirse a la refriega. Ella rompió el abrazo íntimo de los dos y tiró de Natsu hasta que quedara sentado mientras ella bloqueaba su visión sobre Titania, la albino rodeo el cuello del peli rosa con ambos brazos.

— No te olvides de mí, Natsu —, Mirajane le recordó con un mohín en sus mejillas.

— Yo- — fue acallado por el delgado dedo de Mirajane.

— Está bien, te perdono —, aseguró Mirajane mientras presionaba sus labios contra los suyos. _***Kiss***_ Ellos continuaron besándose durante un tiempo antes de separarse, un fino hilo de saliva conectaba sus labios. Ella entonces junto sus pechos y se los mostró a Natsu, cautivándolo por su tamaño y forma, — jijiji —, haciéndola reír una vez más. — Ahora, vamos. ¡No me hagas esperar! —

No hubo necesidad de decírselo dos veces, Natsu se inclinó hacia adelante y se amamantó del pecho izquierdo de la albina. — mmm~ — Ella gimió ante la sensación de sus afilados colmillos pasando por su sensible piel. Tirando de la punta con sus dientes, — aaaa~ — Natsu causó que Mirajane gimiera y silbara de placer mientras él continuaba empujando sus caderas contra Erza. Continuaron de esa manera por un tiempo antes de que Mirajane se retirara y le diera otro casto beso a Natsu; ella miró hacia atrás encontrándose con que Erza estaba cerca de otro orgasmo.

Ella cambio su posición, quedando a un lado de Natsu. Apretó el brazo izquierdo del hombre entre sus pechos mientras Natsu tomaba la pierna derecha de Erza. — aaaa~ — Mirajane decidió terminar con Erza rápidamente con su dedo pulgar atendió el clítoris de la pelirroja y consiguió el resultado que quería cuando Titania gritó nuevamente. — AAAA~ — Ella entonces vio a Natsu y la expresión de dolor en su rostro le dijo que él aún no se había corrido y ella no podía estar más feliz de saber eso. Suavemente empujó a Natsu hacia atrás mientras su polla se deslizaba fuera de la vagina de la pelirroja y él termino sentado en la camilla aún jadeante.

"_Así está bien, Natsu. Cansaste a Erza"_ Mirajane pensó con malicia, agarrando la base de la masculinidad de su amante una vez más. — Vaya, vaya Erza, ¿ya estas cansada? Natsu aún no se ha corrido. — la demonio se burló de su rival. — Descansa un poco, Natsu. Ok… — susurró con dulzura.

Erza se las arregló para mirar a la mujer. Su orgullo y la poción hicieron su mejor esfuerzo para mantener su fuerza pero su cuerpo estaba débil por una buena razón y eso la molestaba. — Cállate… Mira... Y yo no estoy tan cansada —, chasqueó mientras intentaba incorporarse, solo para que Mirajane la interceptara una vez más.

Dos manos firmemente la sujetaron. La cara sonriente de Mirajane se tornó en una sonrisa insinuadora; ella le dio la vuelta quedando sobre su estómago plana. Erza trato de luchar pero Mirajane tenía una mano sobre sus hombros y una rodilla sobre su espalda. Ella se presionó a sí misma contra la espalda de la pelirroja, dejando correr su mano libre por todo su curvilíneo cuerpo antes de que llegara a su hombro izquierdo mientras mordisqueaba la parte superior de la oreja de Erza. — mmm~ —

— Me temo que no puedo dejar que te muevas por tu cuenta a menos que estés con impaciencia empalándote por la hombría de Natsu. — Susurró amenazadoramente, su mano izquierda recorrió el costado y el trasero bien formado de Erza antes de descansar en la parte superior de la rajita húmeda de la mujer, y metió dos dedos en el interior hasta la mitad.

— aaaa~ — Erza lanzo un grito agudo por la repentina intrusión mientras miraba a un lado, con el rostro sonrojado y jadeante. — ¡Suéltame, Mira! — ordenó, pero la sensación de los dedos de Mirajane sondeando en su interior en forma de tijera tocando cada uno de sus pliegues la hacía gemir en éxtasis.

— No. — Fue la corta respuesta de la albina mientras observaba como Titania se retorcía debajo de ella. — Tengo la intención de ganar esto, Erza, y demostrar que soy mejor pareja para Natsu — susurró Mirajane mientras duplicaba sus esfuerzos; sus dedos bombeando constantemente adentro y afuera de la vagina de Erza. Las caderas de la pelirroja subían hipnóticamente al ritmo de la mano de Mirajane, su cuerpo convirtiéndose en esclavo de las caricias de la albina.

Natsu miró como Mirajane continuaba dominando a Erza, _su Erza. _Los gemidos de Erza alimentaron su libido e hizo que su polla le doliera y tuvo que cavar más profundo para contenerse para no ir detrás de Erza y enterrarla la polla y darle sin piedad hasta que ella le pida que se detenga –lo cual él no oiría- o hasta que alguno de ellos se desmaye. Natsu casi pierde cuando vio que Erza se corría, rociando sus jugos en las sabanas y sobrecargando sus sensibles sentidos con su aroma embriagante.

— ¿Puedo hacérselo ahora, Mira? —, preguntó como un niño esperando su recompensa. Quería a Erza, y la quería ahora.

Mirajane sonrió debido a su impaciencia y eso podría asegurar su victoria. — Ok, Natsu. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella —, contesto sonriendo dulcemente a Natsu mientras con sus dedos extendía los labios exteriores de Erza — ¡Ve con todo, ok! —

— Detente, Natsu… no… sigas más… —

— Ahora, ¡Estoy totalmente encendido! — exclamó mientras ignoraba las protestas de Erza. Coloco sus manos firmemente sobre las caderas de Erza y se alineó con su entrada antes de enterrarse en ella de una sola estocada. Soltó un suspiro contenido al sentir los pliegues de Erza envolverse alrededor de su hombría ya que ella se vino cuando él se la metió.

— Suéltame… Natsu… ahora… — dijo entre jadeos. Su cuerpo estaba muy sensible de tanto correrse y ella sabía que no iba a durar mucho más tiempo.

Natsu no hizo caso a su petición y comenzó a mover sus caderas, golpeando sus caderas hacia adelante con un ritmo contundente, haciéndola jadear de placer. — aaaa~ — Sus dedos agarraron las sabanas firmemente cuando Natsu la llevó a otro orgasmo solo unos minutos después de haber comenzado. Mientras tanto, Mirajane observó como Natsu continuaba golpeando dentro de Erza y no podía dejar de tocarse mientras veía la escena carnal. Su plan para ganar contra Erza condujo a su lujuria a un punto muerto y decidió simplemente ver por ahora mientras Erza se venía tres veces más por el asalto implacable de Natsu.

Las suplicas de Erza para que Natsu se detuviera; esas suplicas cesaron ya que el placer que él forzó sobre ella llevo cualquier protesta fuera de su mente. Natsu se inclinó hacia adelante y le agarró ambos brazos y los utilizó para jalar de ella contra él, levantándola por el torso haciendo que sus pechos se balanceen adelante y atrás algo que incluso Mirajane encontró excitante.

— Tan profundo…. Natsu… — gimió cuando el continuo golpeando su cérvix enviando descargas de placer a través de su cerebro. — Duro, Natsu… allí… ve más profundo allí… — exclamó entre gemidos de placer llenos de lujuria.

— ¿Aquí…? ¿Te gusta aquí…? — preguntó entre gruñidos mientras memorizaba los puntos débiles de Erza, probando diferentes ángulos para estimular los pliegues de Erza. — AAAAA~ — Erza gritó cuando Natsu golpeo contra su punto G haciéndola llegar al orgasmo una vez más.

Natsu jaló a Erza hasta su nivel, envolviéndola con sus brazos; le coloco su mano derecha en el pecho izquierdo, agarrándola con dureza mientras le mordía el cuello. Era todo lo que podía hacer para parar de correrse dentro de Erza, sintiendo como los jugos de ella manchaban sus muslos. La combinación de dolor y placer prolongaron la experiencia mientras el cuerpo de Erza permanecía rígido bajo los brazos de Natsu. Mientras él besaba la marca que dejó en su hombro.

— Vaya, vaya, Natsu realmente hizo un numerito contigo, Erza — Mirajane comentó socarronamente presionando su dedo medio contra el clítoris de la pelirroja, rodando suavemente el punto sensible. — Tú te viniste diez veces… no lo creía posible pero lo hiciste. Supongo que ya he ganado esta batalla, Erza —, dijo con una sonrisa.

— mmm… Yo todavía puedo seguir…. Mira… —, replicó con una voz ronca, su rostro aún sonrojado gracias a los orgasmos anteriores.

Natsu le sonrió salvajemente — ¡Enserio, Erza! — preguntó con impaciencia. — Quiero saber cuánto tiempo puedo aguantar antes de que termine — Dijo con una sonrisa.

— Entonces adelante y continua, Natsu —, instó Mirajane mientras cerraba los labios de Erza con los suyos y así dejara de hablar.

— ¡Aye! —, exclamó cuando comenzó a moverse. Poniendo sus manos en las caderas de Erza, jalándola hacia abajo contra sus caderas.

Los pulmones de Erza quemaban por la necesidad de aire ya que cada empuje que él le daba le sacaba lo poco que tenía, rebotando contra sus muslos gracias a sus poderosos movimientos. Ella se debatía entre rogarle que se detuviera o impedir que terminara. Ella miró como la demonio descendía, mamando sus pechos sensibles, arrastrando besos por todo su tenso abdomen hasta que se detuvo en frente de sus labios empapados. Ambas vieron como la masiva circunferencia de Natsu continuaba arponeando el adolorido coño de Erza, la piel que rodeaba los labios exteriores se puso roja al igual que su rostro gracias al golpeteo intenso de Natsu.

Mirajane, cautivada por la visión, coloco sus manos en los muslos de Erza y los extendió aún más antes de que ella sacara su lengua y lamió el falo expuesto de Natsu y manoseaba el clítoris de Erza. — AAAAA~ — No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Erza bañara con sus jugos la cara de Mira, quien sin perder tiempo subió velozmente y se prendió del clítoris de la pelirroja y la llevo a otro orgasmo. Natsu se detuvo cuando la urgencia de correrse una vez más llego a su cabeza. Se sentó en sus pantorrillas mientras recuperaba el aliento, luego metió sus brazos por debajo de las rodillas de Erza y lentamente cayo acostado en la camilla e inició a moverse de nuevo.

— mmm~… mmm~… ahhhh~… —

Los gemidos femeninos de Erza continuaron llenando la habitación cuando él se sintió cerca de su clímax fue incapaz de mantenerse por más tiempo, y aumentó el ritmo. Los pechos de Erza rebotaban al compás del movimiento frenético de Natsu, ya que ambos se apresuraban a llegar al clímax. Mirajane miró como ambos se corrían. — AAAAA~ — Erza lanzó un potente gritó al tiempo cuando Natsu rugió liberándose, su semilla llenando el vientre de Erza hasta el tope ya que comenzó a salir por sus labios inferiores.

La pareja jadeaba y la consciencia de Erza empezaba a deslizarse debido a la fatiga, sintiendo como la polla de Natsu seguía vertiendo más de su semilla en su interior antes de salirse y disparar un poco más sobre su estómago y pechos. Ella inconscientemente pasó su dedo por el líquido lechoso y lo probó una vez más mientras gemía de felicidad. — mmmmmm~ —

— ¿Estás bien, Erza? — preguntó mientras acariciaba a Erza, quien asintió. — Por fin te derroté, Erza — él afirmo orgulloso haciendo reír a la mujer exhausta.

— Supongo que lo hiciste… — colocando su mano sobre la de Natsu, que estaba sobre su estómago.

— ¡Sé que lo hice! — exclamó, besando la mejilla de la pelirroja. — Y no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que te derrote en combate. —

— Lo dudo, Natsu. Pero sé que algún día lo harás —, contestó haciendo que Natsu inclinara la cabeza. — Aunque no me importa perder contigo en la cama —, ella agregó con una sonrisa antes de que la inconsciencia se hiciera cargo y los efectos de la poción terminarán.

Natsu se percató inmediatamente de que Erza se quedó dormida mientras veía el sube y baja de su pecho. Él se incorporó lentamente y con suavidad levantó a Erza, y la llevó a la camilla más cercana y cubrió con una manta la desnudez de su amada. La vio un poco más, quito un mechón de cabello escarlata de su rostro, suavemente y con tanta dulzura como le era posible.

Mirajane envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Natsu y le dio un beso en la espalda. — ¿No te olvidas de mí? — pregunto con inocencia. — Creo que necesito una recompensa por ayudar a que derrotaras a Erza. —

Natsu rápidamente giro y encaro a Mirajane, envolviendo sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura y tirando de la hermosa demonio contra su cuerpo. Ella gimió profundamente cuando la lengua de Natsu exploraba su boca; él lanzó un gruñido gutural porque las suaves manos de ella le acariciaban su erección.

— ¿Estas segura de esto, Mira? — pregunto después de haberse separado. Le gustaba La Demonio pero después de su confesión a Titania -y ella a él- diciendo que ahora son una pareja. No quería traicionar a Erza especialmente después de todo lo que ella tuvo que atravesar con Jellal.

Mirajane coloco uno de sus dedos en los labios de él. — Hablaremos de eso más tarde, pero por ahora… — hizo una pausa, sonriendo seductoramente al Dragón Slayer. — Tengo una apuesta pendiente con Erza, y estoy curiosa sobre quien de los dos se desmayara primero por agotamiento… ¿ten cuidado? —

Natsu se limitó a sonreírle — ¡Desafío aceptado! — exclamó, con los ojos sobre ella. — Tú me has prendido de nuevo, Mira, y tengo la intención de ganar esta batalla. — Él gruñó capturando sus labios una vez más.

Natsu y Mirajane pasaron el resto del día en la enfermería teniendo un caliente, desnudo y apasionado encuentro sexual hasta muy entrada la noche. Durante ese tiempo, Erza permaneció dormida. Y Mirajane justo como Erza confeso sus sentimientos por el Dragón Slayer pero le dijo que eso se decidiría después del día siguiente.

_Mientras tanto_

Lucy espero en vano ya que Natsu nunca llegó. Esto fácilmente alcanzó la cima de su lista de mierda y al igual que Juvia, estaba decepcionada de su día.

======= ..|.. (-.-) ..|.. =======

Ya han pasado dos días desde el fiasco con relación a la pócima que Juvia compro y Natsu honestamente puede decir que fueron los dos peores días de su vida, peor que cuando Erza -forzosamente- le dio clases. Lucy estaba enojada con él por no presentarse esa noche y decirle que quería a Virgo y no a ella, para que la maid pudiera desenterrar algunas fotos del gremio para él, eso no ayudo en nada. La golpiza que recibió de la rubia y la mirada de muerte en su rostro lo perseguiría por el resto de sus días. Pero todo eso palideció ante la paliza que recibió de la mujer que quería.

Se despertó con un sobresalto cuando escucho sus gritos antes del dolor, un dolor inimaginable e insoportable lo golpeo y después de los primeros golpes perdió la consciencia. Despertó un día después en la casa de Polyushka en el bosque. La vieja maga le dijo que Titania casi lo mata si no fuera porque el resto del gremio salió corriendo por la conmoción. La amiga de Makarov le conto todo lo que ocurrió en los últimos dos días que estuvo fuera del gremio.

Se encontró con que todos los miembros del gremio ingirieron una pócima mágica que amplifica el deseo de todos obtuvo resultados diferentes para cada uno. Aunque el culpable nunca fue encontrado, ella le explico a Natsu que efectos tuvo la poción en ellos y eso enfermo a Natsu, al percatarse de lo que había hecho.

El tomo ventaja de ambas, Erza y Mirajane, y le hizo desear que el resto del gremio no interfiriera y dejo que Erza obtuviera su venganza.

— Pero, ¿Eso significa que lo que me dijeron fue una mentira? — se preguntó mirando el cielo azul. Él estaba en el lago, donde por lo general va a soplar un poco de vapor y aclarar su mente.

Quería creer que se basaba en lo correcto sobre lo que hablo Polyushka acerca de la poción. Pero la culpa lo carcomía y cualquier pretexto que llegaba a él, lo desechaba inmediatamente. Sabía que se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y la lujuria del momento. La idea de abandonar el gremio le llegó un par de veces, pero la idea de dejar a las dos sin disculparse le dejaba un mal sabor de boca. Así que, Natsu se sentó en el borde del lago pensando en cómo iba a disculparse con ellas.

======= ..|.. (-.-) ..|.. =======

_De regreso al gremio…_

Mirajane silenciosamente limpiaba la barra del bar. Sumida en sus pensamientos, teniendo en cuenta lo que Polyushka le dijo y los recuerdos que recupero después de que Polyushka removiera los restos de la poción en su sistema. Todo se volvió claro para ella al recordar cada cosa sórdida que hicieron. Pero fue su confesión para el Dragón Slayer lo que hizo una marca en su persona.

Era el recuerdo que pensó que había sido un sueño. Un sueño que fue realidad, tan real, y eso hacía que se preguntara si lo que les sucedió fue algo malo. Ella siempre sintió algo por el Dragón Slayer desde que eran niños, a pesar de que nunca actuó con él. Esos sentimientos solo crecieron a medida que el tiempo pasaba, pero incluso entonces, nunca hizo algo por eso e incluso disfruto jugar de casamentera para Lucy y él.

Pero cuando ella vio a Erza preguntándole a Natsu que salieran a beber después de desenmascarar a Mystogan. Celos fue la única palabra que llego a su mente al verlos. La idea de perder a Natsu no le cayó bien, y los sentimientos que una vez pensó haber enterrado en lo profundo de su corazón, una vez más regresaron más fuertes que antes. Comenzó a buscar activamente la atención de Natsu y tal vez eso ofendería a Erza.

Justo cuando sus pensamientos se desviaron a Erza, la mujer entro en el gremio. La vibrante mirada de Titania estaba desgasta y cansada, las llamas que alimentaron su ira se desvanecieron cuando Polyushka le regreso sus recuerdo de ese día.

"_Debe haberse confesado a Natsu como yo lo hice"_ pensó mientras saludaba a la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

— ¿Ha vuelto Natsu? —, preguntó en un tono aburrido.

— ¿Aún después de la muerte? — preguntó Mirajane, incapaz de detener la malicia. Se sintió mal cuando vio el dolor y la decepción en sus ojos. Pero lo hecho, hecho está, y para el final de este día, la albina tenía planeado seguir con su plan de conquistar a Natsu. Ella gano la apuesta después de todo.

— No —, fue la breve respuesta de Erza, colocando su cabeza en la palma de su mano; mirando a la puerta del gremio en espera de Natsu. — Me siento mal por lo que le hice a Natsu, Mira. Casi lo maté porque actué precipitadamente y no pensé claramente. — Declaró, agradeciendo a Mirajane por la bebida.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Es porque te sentías traicionada y él se aprovechó de ti? — cuestiono la albina, observando cuidadosamente la expresión de Erza. Ella vio su mueca y supo que había dado en el clavo. — Natsu no es así, Erza, y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. —

Erza puede estar sintiéndose mal, pero no le gusto el tono que Mirajane estaba usando. — ¿No estabas enojada cuando despertaste desnuda al lado de Natsu y sin ningún recuerdo de lo que aconteció antes? — preguntó la pelirroja con vehemencia.

— No — respondió, sorprendiendo a Erza. — ¿Confundida? Sí, pero ¿enojada? No puedo estar enojada con él. Él nunca nos ha hecho algo malo y ha sido más que un fiel amigo y aliado. — Explicó y vio el pesar en los ojos de su rival. — De hecho, cualquier mujer sería afortunada de tener a un tipo como Natsu —finalizó, declarando sus intenciones para con él mata dragones.

— Sientes algo por él, ¿verdad? — preguntó, aunque era más una afirmación que pregunta.

— Sí, lo siento. — Admitió. — Y planeo tomarlo para mí, Erza. No me importa lo que paso ese día, ya que fue un accidente. Ahora, ¿no se acerca de ti? Pero tengo la intención de hablar con él ahora mismo. — Y con eso, Mirajane regresó el limpiador bajo el mostrador y salió en busca de Natsu.

Makarov vio lo que sucedió a través de su vista periférica y no podía dejar de sonreír por los dos. Su visión de Natsu nunca cambio incluso después de lo sucedido, él conocía a ese chico desde niño. Él vio la mirada culpable y de derrota que tenía cuando lo visitó para decirle que nadie lo culpa por lo sucedido. En cambio, él estaba orgulloso de lo que logro el muchacho, acostarse con dos hermosas mujeres al mismo tiempo y hacerlo con ellas el resto del día, Solo esperaba que Mirajane le ayudara a ver eso.

No se dio cuenta cuando Erza se fue, pero sabía que al final del día. Las cosas volverían a la normalidad como si nada hubiera pasado.

======= ..|.. (-.-) ..|.. =======

Natsu se despertó de un susto cuando algo duro golpeo su cabeza. Luego encontró al culpable entre sus manos, una brillante manzana roja, antes de que levantara la vista vio a Erza de pie encima de él. Titania de alguna manera se las arregló para encontrar a Natsu antes que Mirajane.

— Hey… Erza… — saludó, incapaz de mirar a la pelirroja.

— No es como para que te pongas de mal humor, Natsu. — Comentó, mirando él lago. — Te he echado de menos… —, añadió con cierta nostalgia.

— Lo siento mucho, Erza. — Pronunció después de que Erza se sentara a su lado. — Yo no sabía que algo andaba mal con ustedes dos-No! ¡Yo debería saber que ninguna de ustedes dos diría esas cosas! — le espetó más para sí mismo que para ella.

Erza observó como la ira de Natsu y el odio a si mismo salió de él en oleadas y no podía dejar de sentirse responsable por ello. — Mírame, Natsu… — Natsu hizo lo que ella le dijo y Erza pudo ver las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Fue entonces cuando le dio una bofetada y por un momento vio el mismo fuego en sus ojos antes de opacarse de nuevo y mirar hacia otro lado. — Yo no te culpo por lo que sucedió. De hecho, yo tengo la culpa por no pensar antes de actuar y atacarte. Perdón por acusarte de traicionarme y usarme como Jellal… —

Natsu se erizó ante sus palabras. Esa era la razón que hizo de su culpa más pesada de lo que ya era. El hecho de que oyó que lo comparara con Jellal, el hombre que la traiciono e hirió.

Natsu sintió que el peso que llevaba fue levantado de sus hombros por oírla disculpándose. — ¿Supongo que estamos a mano? —, preguntó él, esbozando una sonrisa.

Erza le devolvió la sonrisa con un ligero repunte de sus labios. — Supongo que lo estamos. — Ella estuvo de acuerdo; otro silencio se hizo presente entre los dos.

— Erza, yo / Natsu, yo- — ambos pronunciaron y giraron al mismo tiempo, sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia el uno del otro. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, ruborizándose pero no se molestaron en mirar hacia otro lado.

— Erza, acerca de lo que dijiste ese día… — comenzó, tragándose el nudo que se le formo en la garganta.

— ¿Sí?... —, pronunció. Sintiendo su cálido aliento sobre sus labios, y los recuerdos de ese día regresaron a su mente.

— ¿Es cierto… que te gusto? — preguntó temiendo su respuesta. Sabía que ella estaba bajo la influencia de la pócima pero quería tener la esperanza de que fuera real. Era la primera vez que Erza vio el temor en los ojos de Natsu. Tan diferente de su mirada fuerte y llena de confianza y decidió rectificar eso confirmando su suposición. — Lo hago, Natsu. Era lo único que podía recordar cuando todo lo demás estaba en blanco, pero supongo que estaba demasiado envuelta en mi ira que deliberadamente no hice caso a ese hecho —, admitió en voz baja. — Y si no fuera por la ayuda de Polyushka, yo nunca hubiera visto la verdad. —

Natsu finalmente le sonrió, la primera vez después de dos días y antes de que pudiera detenerse. El presiono sus labios contra los de ella en un beso casto, y aunque duro solo un breve momento. Ella sintió toda la felicidad y los sentimientos que el mata dragones tiene para ella.

— ¡Natsu! — dijo severamente, agregando su famosa mirada de muerte para obtener el efecto deseado.

— ¡Lo siento! — gritó mientras se congeló en su lugar, con miedo de que pueda haber incurrido en su ira por haberle robado un beso. Cerró los ojos y esperó por su segundo encuentro con la muerte.

Pero más que el frio del acero de su espada o el de su puño, sintió un par de suaves labios presionándose contra los suyos. Estaba aturdido por unos momentos antes de darse cuenta de lo que sucedía y abrir los ojos y encontrarse con Erza y ver la diversión reflejada en los ojos de ella. De inmediato se lo devolvió con fervor y mientras el bloqueo de labios se intensificaba, sus deseo por el otro aumentaba. Erza se quitó su armadura con su magia y jalaba a Natsu sobre ella a medida que el beso se profundizaba, añadieron sus lenguas a la mezcla. Cuando la necesidad de aire llegó, ambas partes se separaron llevando sonrisas iguales en sus caras sonrosadas. Natsu colocó el cabello escarlata detrás de su oreja contemplando plenamente sus hermosos rasgos antes de inclinarse por más.

— ¡Natsu! — un fuerte jadeo los despertó de ese momento íntimo y miraron a la dueña de dicha voz. Frente a ellos nada menos que Mirajane Strauss, con una expresión de sorpresa y de saber lo que pasaba.

— ¡Mira! — Ambos pronunciaron: Uno por el shock y miedo y la otra por sentir molestia.

— ¡No puedo creer que me dejarías fácilmente después de que ensuciaras mi cuerpo y tomaras mi inocencia! — exclamo la albina, colocando el dorso de su mano derecha en su frente y con su otra mano en un puño cerrado sobre su pecho. — ¡Jugaste conmigo, Natsu! —, añadió dramáticamente.

Natsu siendo el idiota crédulo que es y su casi infinito deseo de proteger la felicidad de sus amigos tomo en serio la actuación de Mirajane. Se puso enfrente de La Demonio y balbuceó excusas. — Mira, yo- Erza solo- me gustas mucho, también- Yo no te miento- … Lo siento, Mira. Yo realmente soy-… Voy a aceptar cualquier castigo que me des. — Se disculpó y se resignó a su destino, sintiéndose deprimido una vez más al pensar que lastimó a Mirajane mientras encontraba la hierba muy atractiva en ese momento.

Erza miró a Mirajane riendo mientras se paraba detrás de Natsu. — ¡Detén esta locura ahora, Natsu! Y tú, Mirajane, no se supone que eres la que atienda el bar del gremio. — Declaró con molestia, y la sonrisa de Mirajane solo creció más.

— No te preocupes por eso, _Lady Erza. _Cana está manejando el bar. — Mirajane respondió en un tono condescendiente algo que irritó a Titania. — Ahora, Natsu, quiero que me mires a los ojos. — Ella le ordenó, Salamander obedeció de buena gana ya que ella hizo su acto de herida una vez más. En el momento en que él lo hizo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos ya que Mirajane le dio un gran beso húmedo mientras ella añadía su lengua al proceso. Después de unos escasos segundos, retrocedió y sonrió brillantemente al aturdido y casi desmayado Dragón Slayer. — Como castigo por lo que hiciste. ¡Y quiero que asumas la responsabilidad y seas mi novio! —, exclamo alegremente.

— Pero Erza y yo somos- — Balbuceo finalmente y quería negarse, pero la visión de los grandes orbes de Mirajane viéndolo fijamente le negó cualquier negación que fuera a darle. — Bien… — cedió y Mirajane gritó de alegría mientras envolvía en un abrazo al peli rosado; un abrazo del tipo tritura huesos, enterrando su cabeza en su impresionante escote. Él no pudo evitar contagiarse por su alegría y sonrió a pesar de su situación actual, pero tuvo que hacer una cosa importante para la Demonio.

— ¡Ooooh! ¡No en frente de Erza, Natsu! —, Mirajane juguetonamente le reprendió cuando sintió como Natsu se giraba -necesita respirar- , con la cabeza frotándose entre sus pechos de cierta forma que la excitaba.

— Pero ¿Qué pasa con Erza? —, pregunto él, su cuello doblado en un ángulo incómodo para mirar hacia atrás y ver a dicha maga.

Mirajane por supuesto que tenía una respuesta para su pregunta. — Bueno, no me importa compartir mis posesiones con mis amigas. — Contestó con una sonrisa.

— ¡Él es mío, Mirajane! — Erza espetó mientras caminaba hacia la sonriente Demonio.

— ¿Yo soy de tu posesión? — Natsu preguntó con incredulidad, girando para encarar a Mirajane -aún entre sus pechos-.

— Uh, je. Y yo no renunciare a eso. — respondió ella, saltando hacia atrás para evitar el brazo extendido de Erza. — Desde que eres mío, podría abrazarte a mi lado cada noche. — Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro y agregó. — Yo duermo desnuda… —, dijo guiñando un ojo al mata dragones.

Natsu se desmayó por la noticia y las innumerables implicaciones de sus palabras.

— ¡Succubus! — Erza gritó de rabia corriendo detrás de Mirajane.

— ¡Gracias! — Mirajane respondió con honestidad.

======= ..|.. (-.-) ..|.. =======

Ha pasado una semana después de los hechos acontecido en el bosque donde se las ingeniaron para arreglar las cosas entre sí. Tanto Erza y Mirajane se estancaron en reclamar la propiedad sobre el asesino de dragones, quien en realidad no le importaba eso, siempre y cuando las dos estuvieran felices. Natsu volvió al gremio ese mismo día y se disculpó con Elfman por lo que le hizo a Mira –quien tuvo que ser alejadq de Natsu cuando Erza estuvo cerca, La Demonio disfruto jugar con Titania y utilizo al Dragón Slayer como escudo. La relación después de eso fue ciertamente algo extraño, más aún para el dragón de fuego.

Dicho dragón se sentó en una de las mesas del gremio, estaba físicamente desgastado hasta el punto en que Gray sintió pena por él.

— Hey, Cerebro de flama, te ves como una mierda. — Saludó Gray cuando se sentó enfrente del mago.

— ¡Cierra la puta boca, pervertido! — Natsu tan elocuentemente respondió.

Gray parpadeó una vez, luego dos veces antes de entrecerrar los ojos ante su rival. — No seas imbécil conmigo, Natsu. Solo me preocupa que con tu estado no seremos capaces de hacer las misiones correctamente —, le espetó.

Natsu se sentía verdaderamente culpable por agarrarla contra el mago de hielo. — Perdón por eso, Perver. Ha sido una semana agotadora para mí ya que Erza y Mirajane repentinamente se convirtieron en unas ninfómanas enloquecidas por el sexo. — Él se quejó, se preocupaba mucho por ambas y estaría mintiendo si dijera que no lo disfrutaba. Pero, sin duda tener demasiado de algo es malo, ¿cierto? Y con ambas mujeres asaltando sus huesos por diestra y siniestra, mientras trataban de superarse entre ella -algo que era extremadamente placentero- sería una muerte segura para él.

Gray realmente sentía lastima por el chico, tal vez no le agradaba mucho el Dragón Slayer que se diga y llamarlo amigo es un castigo, pero es su compañero y le va a ayudar de cualquier manera que pueda.

— Salir de la sartén para caer al fuego ¿eh? — señalo el alquimista, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. _"Por otra parte, morir de esa manera no es una mala forma de morir"_, pensó distraídamente antes de enviar esa idea por el desagüe. La visión del bravucón tirado en el suelo incluso con su estamina inhumana fue un efectivo baño de agua fría.

Natsu no entendía realmente lo que quería decir pero asintió con la cabeza. — Si… tengo la suerte de que ambas salieran por algo importante. Tengo por lo menos un día de descanso antes de que cualquiera de ellas dos regrese. — Dijo con voz cansada. — ¿Alguna brillante idea en tu cabeza? ¿Puedes decirles que se lo tomen con calma conmigo? Puedo ser un Dragón Slayer, pero todavía soy de carne y huesos, tú sabes. — Él sabía que era poco lo que obtendría por preguntarle a Gray, pero su vida estaba en la línea de fuego.

Gray ni siquiera pensaría en realizar la sugerencia de Natsu e incluso si ellas estuvieran en una jaula y el estuviera a una milla de distancia. Ellas dos podrían fácilmente llevarlo a conocer a la parca sin ningún esfuerzo. Haciendo caso omiso de la barbaridad, Gray pensó por un segundo antes de que una idea lo golpeara. Era simple en realidad y Natsu era demasiado idiota para haber pensado en ello.

— ¿Has intentado comer fuego cuando sientes que has llegado a tu límite? — Gray puntualizo con aire de suficiencia. Él sabía que su solución era simple, pero, brillante. -Una prueba de que él está por encima de Natsu en lo que se refiere a inteligencia-. — Me refiero a que fácilmente recuperas tu fuerza en una batalla cuando haces eso. Así que, eso debería funcionar en la cama, ¿cierto? Como esos medicamentos que la gente usa para superar sus límites y aguantar más tiempo. —

La cara de Natsu se ilumino como una bombilla por la idea simple pero brillante de Gray. Algo que lo hacía sentirse inferior a Gray, pero entonces de nuevo, no es él el que tiene encima, saltando constantemente. a las dos mujeres más bella del gremio, sino de todo Fiore. Aparte del sexo alucinante, ellas tienen sentimientos por él. — ¡Gracias, Gray! Nunca hubiera pensado de esa manera. Ahora, tengo una manera de mantenerme al día con ellas dos. — Con eso Natsu abandono el gremio.

Gray miro al Dragón Slayer abandonar el gremio y se preguntó si él podría hacer un vínculo con alguien, así como lo hizo Natsu. Lucy vino inmediatamente a su mente pero recordó que ella tiene algo por Loke. — ¡Hey, Juvia! ¿Quieres acompañarme a una misión? — grito a la mujer de la lluvia, quien de inmediato corrió a su lado.

— ¡Juvia gustosamente acompañara a Gray-sama a cualquier lugar! — gritó, ruborizándose tímidamente ante el mago de hielo.

======= ..|.. (-.-) ..|.. =======

Natsu caminaba por las calles de Magnolia con vigor renovado. Ahora que tenía una forma de mantenerse al mismo ritmo de las lujurias sin fondo de Mirajane y Erza y poder estar con una o con la otra sin cansarse. Decidió ir a visitar a Lucy ya que no tenía nada más que hacer, debido a que ambas mujeres salieron. Se detuvo frente a un par de carritos de comida y así comprar sus llamas favoritas y reponer su fuerza.

Natsu estaba disfrutando de su comida tanto que no se percató de su atacante. Su oponente rápidamente le tapó la boca con la mano y con velocidad lo arrastró hasta un callejón antes de que él se diera la vuelta ya un par de labios. muy familiares, bloqueaban los suyos. Erza Scarlet había regresado de cualquier trabajo que se supone había hecho.

— ¡Erza, has vuelto! — jadeó cuando rompieron el beso — …y temprano también… —, añadió con un ligero toque de decepción en su voz.

Erza no dejo de notar su disgusto y miro a su hombre. — ¿No estás feliz de que haya regresado, Natsu? —

Natsu maldijo en su cabeza y estaba cansado como para tratar de evitar la situación. — No es eso, Erza. Es que es la primera vez que tengo tiempo para mí. Quiero decir, no es que no disfrute pasar mi tiempo haciendo el amor con alguna de ustedes. Pero, es como que si fuera la única cosa que hice en la semana pasada. ¡Tú sabes que tengo que entrenar! —, razonó.

Erza sabía que él tenía un punto valido y decidió revelar la razón detrás de sus acciones. — Lo siento, Natsu —, se disculpó con sinceridad. — Veras, la razón por la que estoy actuando indecentemente se debe a lo que Mirajane me hizo ese día… —, explico, el recuerdo despertó y le enfureció.

Natsu miro a Erza con una mirada atónita. Erza Scarlet, conocida por todos como Titania estaba molesta por haber sido burlada por Mirajane. Quería reírse de lo infantil y linda que es, pero eso sería tanto como firmar su sentencia de muerte.

— Deberías haberme dicho que querías vengarte de Mira, Erza. Hubiera ayudado si me lo hubieras dicho en ese entonces. — Dijo Natsu, colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica y le revolvió el cabello como a una niña pequeña. Ella era muy tierna cuando esta avergonzada.

— Gracias, Natsu. — Agradeció sinceramente a su hombre antes de que ella le lanzara una sonrisa seductora, arrastrando su dedo sobre su pectoral. — Te recompensare generosamente por tus esfuerzos, Natsu. —

— No hay problema, Erza. Sabes que yo haría lo mejor para ti y Mira. — respondió con una sonrisa. — Yo ni siquiera te he dicho todos sus puntos débiles. Aunque, ¿Podrías posponer mi recompensa para el futuro? —, añadió con una gota de sudor resbalándole de la frente.

Erza puso mala cara. — Está bien. —

Y así, Erza y Natsu planean como conseguir su venganza contra Mirajane. Esta vez, Mirajane sería la que gritaría de placer y seria Erza la que tendría el control.

======= ..|.. (-.-) ..|.. =======

Mirajane se bajó del tren y estiro los brazos después de regresar de una sesión de fotos con éxito. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la estación y cuando salió de la estación, Inmediatamente vio el inconfundible cabello rosa del Dragón Slayer saludando desde el otro lado de la calle; corriendo en su dirección.

— ¡Hey, Mira! ¡Bienvenida de vuelta! — gritó desde el otro lado de la calle.

Mirajane le dio un beso en los labios. — No tenías que venir a buscarme a la estación —, ella reprendió al Slayer sonriendo. — Aunque estaría mintiendo si te dijera que no me gusta —, admitió con una sonrisa.

La pareja caminaba por las calles de Magnolia mientras charlaban amenamente acerca de cómo pasaron sus días. Natsu mientras tanto escuchaba a Mirajane, como ella le contaba sobre su día en la sesión de fotos y acerca de una mujer de otro gremio que trató de superarla. Eran momentos como este en que recordaba cuan astuta y malvada podía ser a veces Mirajane, como su voz tenía un toque de diversión al relatar los intentos fallidos de la mujer por superarla.

La conversación se fue lentamente por la cuneta cuando la mujer comenzó a mostrar signos de querer hacer el amor. De nuevo. Se preguntó cómo es de divertido que con solo la mención de que Erza no está, puede encender el interruptor de Mirajane. Ya sea por suerte o ya planeado, Mirajane opto por ir a su casa para tener tiempo a solas. Él naturalmente acepto y, solo por el gusto de hacerlo, cargo a Mirajane al estilo nupcial y corrió hacia su casa en el bosque.

======= ..|.. (-.-) ..|.. =======

Pateo la puerta y entro a la casa que compartía con Happy y la cerro de una patada, haciendo una línea recta a su habitación.

Tiro a Mirajane sobre la cama y se abalanzo sobre la mujer, capturando los labios de la albina con los suyos en un beso frenético. Asegurándose de distraer a Mirajane lo suficiente. Él le tomo ambas manos y se las coloco por arriba de su cabeza; tomando las esposas de restricción de magia que Erza robo de la colección personal de Laki y esposo a Mirajane.

Mirajane quedo sorprendida por el repentino giro en los acontecimientos. — ¡¿Natsu?! — se quedó sin aliento por el beso y en shock por las esposas.

— Perdón por esto Mira. Pero Erza me pidió que hiciera esto. — Dijo, sonriendo en señal de disculpa a la belleza de cabellos plateados.

— ¿Erza? Pero ella est- — la afirmación de Mirajane se vio interrumpida cuando la mujer en mención entro a la habitación.

Erza se apoyó en el marco de la puerta vistiendo nada más que su blusa blanca de cuello y sin mangas, con sus brazos cruzados resaltando sus pechos. Una sonrisa plasmada en su usualmente rostro estoico. — Hola, Mira… — Titania saludo mientras entraba a la habitación y se detenía a un lado de la cama.

— ¿Cuál es el significado de esto, Erza? —, exigió. Bueno, ella sabía lo que iba a suceder, pero decidió preguntar de todos modos.

— Devolverte el favor. — Respondió y se metió a la cama. La venganza es una perra y Erza es su nombre. Iba a usar todo lo que leyó de los libros eróticos de Laki.

Mirajane tenía emociones encontradas por el repentino cambio de los sucesos cuando Erza la empujo contra la cama y cerraba sus labios contra los suyos. Un gemido escapo de sus labios cuando Erza comenzó a amasar su pecho izquierdo, rodándolo lentamente con su palma y apretándolo justo como le gustaba. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Natsu no solo ayudo a Erza para que ella cayera en su trampa, sino que también le dijo a Titania todos sus puntos débiles. Ella abrió los ojos para ver a Natsu sentado a un lado de la cama sonriéndole en tono de disculpa. Mirajane se quedó sin aliento, con la cabeza por romperse de nuevo cuando Erza pellizco su pezón endurecido a través de su ropa.

La sonrisa de Erza se volvió malvada cuando ella acariciaba los mas que generosos pechos de Mirajane. — ¿Eso fue suficiente para hacer que te corras, Mira? —, bromeó.

Un ceño fruncido se formó en sus rasgos, aún aturdida, sonrió confiadamente. — Por favor, Erza. Natsu y yo jugamos lo suficiente, así que este simple juego previo no puede hacer que me corra. — Respondió con una voz cantarina y competitiva.

Pero la propia sonrisa de Erza no vacilo, lo que hizo que la sonrisa de Mirajane vacilara. Titania miro hacia un lado donde estaba su amante. — ¿Quieres ayudarme, Natsu? —, le pregunto con dulzura y llevando las manos esposadas de la albina hacia arriba, invoco otro grillete y la ató a la cabecera de la cama.

Salamander y Titania acariciaban y tocaban su cuerpo. El placer que ella recibió era increíble ya que asaltaron su cuerpo con puro placer. Cuidadosamente acariciaron, besaron y lamieron cada centímetro de su piel. El placer fue suficiente para llevarla al borde, pero Erza y Natsu se aseguraron de no tocar ninguno de sus puntos débiles y así llevarla hasta el borde de la locura. Se comieron sus defensas en segundos, segundos que le parecieron horas, y minutos que parecían días. Quería liberarse, pero su orgullo no le permitiría ceder y las manos en su muslos y el ligero toqueteo cerca de su intimidad solo le hacía tener ganas de más. Después de una hora y media de esos placeres ella finalmente cedió.

— Por favor… dejen que me corra… — dijo con voz suplicante apenas por encima de un susurro. El placer sacando lo mejor de ella.

Erza sonrió, rozando el sexo cubierto de Mirajane con su palma sintiéndola temblar bajo sus dedos. — ¿Has dicho algo, Mirajane? —, preguntó ella, pasando su lengua por el cuello de Mira.

Mirajane se mordió el labio inferior, incapaz de creer que ella haya tenido un desliz. — Nada… — respondió con voz temblorosa mientras sonríe desafiante.

Erza enarco una ceja y aumento la apuesta, presionando su dedo a lo largo de su conchita cubierta y viajar hacia arriba y acariciar el clítoris de Mirajane. Mira casi se queda sin aliento cuando sintió como la electricidad se disparaba por su espalda y llegaba hasta su cerebro.

"_Solo un poco más…" _pensó con delirio la albina, nublando los ojos de lujuria mientras miraba los orbes marrones de Erza. Se burlaría un poco más de Titania y tendría su liberación. — ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer… Erza? —se mofo y sabía que su plan estaba funcionando cuando el dedo entro en su intimidad.

— ¿Es eso entonces? — Pregunto Erza frunciendo el ceño por el comentario de la Demonio. Pero por dentro sabía que ya había ganado, pero seguiría el juego de ella.

— ¿Toma el tiempo que quieras, Erza? —, trataba de mantener la apariencia. — Yo había pensado que después de leer todos esos libros eróticos- oh Dios… — suspiro cuando Erza deslizo un dedo más dentro de sus pliegues. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el bombeo en su interior causado por los hábiles dedos de Erza, jadeando y gimiendo cuando su clímax estaba cerca.

Su respiración se entrecorto, su pulso se aceleró como sus gemidos aumentaron, y justo cuando su clímax estaba llegando a su punto más alto, los dedos de Erza salieron de su húmeda intimidad causando que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe y mirara la sonrisa ladina de Scarlet. Mirajane se dio cuenta de cuan cruel puede ser Erza desde que le robo su '_liberación'. _

— ¿Crees que no vi tu estratagema apenas enmascarada para poder correrte? Me hiere que creas que soy tan estúpida como Natsu. —

— ¡Hey! — Natsu gritó con enojo.

Erza lo ignoró y en su lugar procedió a su segunda fase de su venganza.

Hacer que Mirajane vea como ellos tienen un caliente y apasionado encuentro amoroso. Jalo a Natsu por su bufanda y lo beso apasionadamente frente a Mirajane. Sus manos al ataque en el cuerpo del otro y Erza le quita el chaleco mientras la mano de Natsu se desliza dentro de su blusa y se posesiona de uno de sus pechos. Mirajane es forzada a verlos hacer el amor mientras ella se queda insatisfecha.

Erza inclino la cabeza hacia un lado permitiéndole a Natsu el acceso a su cuello, con sus brazos envueltos cuidadosamente alrededor de su cabeza, sintiendo su lengua y sus afilados dientes pasearse por su piel. Ella sintió la mano acariciando su seno antes de oír un rasguido y supo que había perdido otra blusa -una, de entre muchas que tiene- y sintió sus pechos expuestos a la intemperie. Ya fuera por victoria sobre Mirajane o hacerlo enfrente de dicha mujer, una vez más se deslumbro por las sutiles maquinaciones de Natsu.

Al igual como lo que le hizo a Mirajane, Natsu maniobro lentamente los brazos de Erza detrás de ella y saco las mismas esposas que llevaba Mirajane y ato a Erza. Por supuesto, esto sorprendió a la mujer caballero; miro al Dragón Slayer cuya sonrisa amenazaba partir su cara en fragmentos.

— ¡Ja! ¡Te tengo, Erza! — Natsu grito, apuntando a la deslumbrada pelirroja. — Ahora, ¡estoy encendido! ¡Voy a aprovechar esta oportunidad y vengarme de ustedes dos por hacerme trabajar hasta los huesos! ¡Vamos a pasar tres días aquí teniendo sexo! — explico su plan tan brillante, entonces el cargo a Titania y la coloco encima de Mirajane.

Ambas mujeres quedaron frente a frente, los muslos de Erza enganchados a la piernas de Mirajane, sus coños y pechos presionados firmemente entre sí. La intima posición hizo que ambas mujeres se sonrojaran, pero con la firme mano de Natsu plantada en la espalda de la pelirroja, limitando sus movimientos. Ella no iría a ninguna parte por el momento.

— ¿Cómo vas a lograr eso? — Exigió una respuesta la pelirroja, logrando de alguna manera sofocar ese rubor formándose en sus mejillas.

— Ya les dije a todos, que nosotros tres iremos a un trabajo. — Explico orgullosamente tirando dicha solicitud de trabajo fuera de su bolsillo. Erza hizo una mueca ante la repentina astucia de Natsu.

— ¿Oh? — pronuncio la albina, con el rostro lleno de asombro. — Estoy a favor de los juegos y diversión, Natsu, pero ¿puedes seguir durante tres días seguidos? Sé que tu resistencia es inhumana, pero también sé que es un hecho que nosotras somos lo suficiente para agotarte, y por mucho que te amo, el castigo se te será dado cuando recuperemos nuestra fuerza y seamos libres. — Ella con una sonrisa dejo claro el sombrío futuro que le depara.

La confianza de Natsu no vacilo. — Tengo lista una solución para eso. ¡Todo lo que necesito es comer fuego y estaré listo para seguir! —, respondió con orgullo. Ya que Gray fue el que le dijo la solución para todos sus problemas; aunque pensó que se hubiera dado cuenta por sí mismo eventualmente. La cara de amabas mujeres se sonrojaron por eso. La realización de una larga y placentera tortura les esperaba.

Natsu rasgo sus pantalones y arrojo los restos al suelo mientras se cernía amenazadoramente sobre ellas dos como un maniático sexual enloquecido. Ambas mujeres aceptaron el 'cruel' destino y al mismo tiempo se prendieron por el panorama, aunque ninguna de ellas lo admitiría.

— ¡Que empiece la diversión! — Sonrió Natsu, deslizando la ropa interior de encaje de Mirajane a un lado.

Ellas temblaron en anticipación al sentir la punta bulbosa rozar sus labios vaginales antes de que Natsu se lanzara hacia adelante, extendiendo sus labios y golpeando sus clítoris. — AAAAHHHH~ — El efecto fue instantáneo, con un grito ensordecedor Mirajane se vino, regando su esencia sobre la cama y los muslos de Natsu. Todas esas caricias y juegos de antes hicieron a La Demonio extremadamente sensitiva a tales avances. Por otro lado, Erza vio este evento desplegarse frente a ella, mirando como los ojos de Mirajane se contorsionaban en felicidad orgásmica, provocando emociones desconocidas para ella. Ya fuera debido a la posición tan íntima o la situación actual, la idea de ver a Mirajane ahogándose en placer se convirtió en algo atractivo para ella.

Cualquier otro pensamiento se desvaneció cuando Natsu empezó a mover las caderas, amando la sensación de su pene siendo envuelto entre ese par de labios femeninos, mientras que la ranura de su glande constantemente rozaba el clítoris hinchado de Mirajane. — mmm~… mmm~… aaaahhh~… —Los gemidos de Erza y Mirajane se mezclaban en el aire al igual que el sudor comenzaba a formarse en sus cuerpos, con sus ojos observando a su rival, estudiando cada facción del rostro de la otra. Sus pezones rozándose dolorosamente contra los de la otra, la ropa húmeda de Mirajane -húmeda con la combinación de sus sudores- frotando los sensibles pezones en tales formas tan placenteras. Mientras tanto, Natsu agarro de manera firme el trasero de Erza con su mano derecha y su cintura con la mano izquierda.

Natsu paseo su mano derecha a lo largo de la espalda de la pelirroja, separando sus cabellos escarlatas dejándolos caer como cascadas a lo largo de cada lado de la chica. Se inclinó hacia adelante y empezó a acariciar la espalda de Erza, dejando rastros de besos por donde pasaba.

Ambas mujeres jadeaban mientras sus respiraciones calientes chocaban contra los labios de la otra, sus ojos nublados de lujuria. El cabello de Erza cubría alrededor y en un acuerdo mutuo, sin embargo en silencio, cerraron la brecha y sus labios hicieron contacto. Era la primera vez que compartían un beso sin forzarse entre ellas y a ambas les encantó. Se sentía muy bien y natural para las dos y dicho beso creció en pasión, introdujeron sus lenguas a la mezcla de sensaciones.

El empuje de Natsu aumento de ritmo, agarrando el trasero de Erza con fuerza y presionando sus caderas hacia abajo… — Me estoy corriendo… ustedes dos…—, gruño.

— Tan bueno… Mira… —, jadeo la pelirroja, arremetiendo contra los labios de la albina.

— ¡Frota más… Natsu! —, Mirajane grito de placer, extendiendo su lengua para que Erza la chupara y diera inicio un beso candente. — Me estoy corriendo… Erzaaaa… —

Sus voces aumentaron en volumen a causa de que sus clímax estaban próximos. Natsu aumento la velocidad de sus golpes mientras sus caderas colisionaban contra el trasero de Erza con gran fuerza, levantando la cintura de Mirajane hasta estar en el aire. Después de unas embestidas más, Natsu se vino y salpico el vestido rosa de Mirajane, inclusos sus pechos, con su semilla. La sensación de sus jugos bañando su pene prolongaba la experiencia, ambas mujeres se arquearon debido al éxtasis extremo que sentía al momento de llegar al orgasmo.

— ¡Eso se sintió genial! —, Natsu se felicitó por el sándwich de Erza y Mirajane. — Ahora, para lo siguiente… ¡Aquí voy, Mira! —, dijo con energía, penetrando a La Demonio con facilidad. — Eres increíble, Mira… —

Erza observo como Mirajane se corría, jadeando al mismo tiempo en que Natsu se movía. Mirajane jadeaba y gemía con cada embestida, estirando sus paredes y golpeando la entrada de su vientre con cada empuje. Ella lucho por liberarse pero Natsu como un experto, alterno la velocidad de sus movimientos; el ángulo de entrada y la rotación de sus caderas; acariciando sus paredes y su cérvix. Llego al clímax una vez más, rodando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Erza ya que Natsu no mostro señales de detenerse.

Erza frunció el ceño y cualquier parecido que tenía con Mirajane; tomo asiento, esperando algo de acción para sí misma. — Natsu, deja de centrarte en Mirajane… mmm… —, ella gimió cuando Natsu le envió una sonrisa y uso su dedo índice para penetrar la entrada trasera de la pelirroja. — D-Deetenn estoo… —

— Voy a joderte, Erza… después de que haga que Mirajane se corra dos veces más… —, aseguro el con una sonrisa mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente,

Erza gruño con molestia aunque su ceño fruncido se desvaneció cuando Natsu jugo con su recto, agregando otro dedo dentro de ella. _"Estúpido Natsu, estúpidas esposas, estúpida Mira…"_ ella se quejó mentalmente mientras sus labios expresaban su preocupación hacia Mira.

Natsu sintió las paredes de Mirajane apretar con fuerza su miembro y así liberando su segunda carga del día en su interior, llenándola hasta el borde. Dicha mujer envolvió sus piernas con más fuerza la cintura de la pelirroja y lucho contra su atadura, rompiendo el cabecero en el proceso -Un testimonio de su propia fuerza- y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Titania, acercándola más a su cuerpo. Natsu con un sonoro *plop* se retiró de Mirajane, permitiéndole que recupere el aliento y le sonrió a Erza ya que ella lo miraba.

Natsu acaricio sus nalgas y las extendió con cuidado, presionando la punta de su glande contra su ano. Erza comenzó a hacerse hacia adelante, pero la mano de Natsu en su cadera le impidió moverse.

— ¡No allí, Natsu! —, grito con pánico. Recordando el inimaginable dolor que experimento en su primer intento. Natsu solo fue capaz de meter una cuarta parte de su longitud antes de que tuviera que retirarse. Después de sus pequeño experimento, Erza quemo el libro que le decía cuanto placer le traería ese acto tan antinatural.

— Esta bien, Erza… mi polla esta lubricada con los jugos de Mirajane. Así que estarás bien —, aseguro Natsu, extendiéndole las mejillas traseras y lentamente hizo su camino dentro del estrecho pasaje de Erza.

— mmmm~… mmmm~ — Erza se mordió el labio inferior mientras Natsu avanzaba lentamente su camino. Ella sintió como si el fuego avanzara hasta su estómago hasta que Natsu se detuvo. Agradecía que Natsu se lubricara correctamente, y él comenzó con movimientos lentos y rítmicos. Le acaricio sus puntos débiles para distraerla del dolor y el malestar.

— Hey, Mira… ¿podrías tocar a Erza? — Su ritmo acelero ligeramente cuando Erza se sintió más acostumbrada a su tamaño.

— Ok, pero quiero una recompensa después de esto. — Mirajane acordó y Natsu le sonrió. Mirajane maniobro sus brazos, aun atados, sobre Erza y entre ellos hasta que llego a su destino.

Mirajane metió dos de sus dedos en el sexo empapado de Erza y acaricio cada uno de los pliegues de Titania. Ella sonrío sinuosamente cuando la expresión de Erza cambio de incomodidad a placer, sus gruñidos se convirtieron en ligeros gemidos gracias a esos traviesos dedos. Hipnotizada por los pechos de Erza balanceándose -no más grande que los de ella- se aferró al pezón ofrecido, succionando y mordisqueando el endurecido pedazo de carne.

— aaahhh… más… onegai… — Los gemidos de Erza crecieron en volumen, incapaz de creer que algo tan grande como la polla de Natsu pueda fácilmente moverse dentro de un pasaje tan estrecho, gimiendo con cada poderoso movimiento de sus caderas. El pene masajeo su recto y el placer recorrió cada nervio de su cuerpo junto a los dedos de Mira y ella succionando su pezón, todo eso le hizo darse cuenta de que el libro estaba en lo cierto. Fue entonces que gano una nueva adicción que no fuese el pastel de fresas.

Erza comenzó a empujar hacia atrás contra las poderosas embestidas de Natsu, hundiendo su polla aún más dentro de su recto. Su culo rojo por el martilleo incesante mientras ella de vez en cuando miraba a Natsu. Mirándolo con sus ojos de pura lujuria.

— ¡Jode mi culo! ¡Dame más duro, Natsu! —, grito con placer.

— ¡Ahora estoy completamente encendido! ¡Voy a acostumbrar a tu culo con mi polla! — Exclamo Natsu y al momento le agarro las caderas con fuerza y procedió a golpearla con mayor ferocidad. Normalmente, Natsu habría sido golpeado por el uso de ese lenguaje tan crudo, pero estando en la habitación, es la única excepción a la regla. Erza gruño de placer por la follada que Natsu le estaba dando y sus labios contra los de La Demonio, besándola con lujuria. Erza se hizo hacia atrás y apoyo su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Mirajane mientras sentía otro poderoso orgasmo aproximarse a ella.

Después de un par de embestidas más de Natsu, — AAAAAAAHHHH — Erza grito de placer y arrojo más de sus jugos en la mano de Mirajane. Natsu sintió como el culo de Erza lo apretaba y la embistió tan profundamente como pudo; dejando su carga en el interior de la pelirroja. Tentado de dejar toda su semilla dentro de ella, decidió retirarse y lanzar el resto sobre su espalda. Era su castigo, después de todo, y él puede darles 'la leche' que ellas quieran.

Erza sintió la caliente semilla de Natsu en su trasero antes de que saliera y dispara el resto sobre su espalda. Se estremeció ante la sensación que le brindo su semilla caliente al aterrizar sobre su espalda. Su cuerpo se sentía débil después de su último orgasmo y Natsu gentilmente la levantó del expectante cuerpo de Mirajane y la coloco al lado de ellos.

— Tomate un tiempo fuera, Erza. — Dijo, besando a Erza en la mejilla.

— Quítame las esposas. — Implora pero Natsu solamente le sonrío y le mostro la lengua.

— No sería un castigo si hiciera eso. — Bromeo mientras se acercaba a Mirajane, ignorando las observaciones de Erza acerca de su estupidez.

Mirajane esperando con los brazos sobre su cabeza mientras Natsu se arrastraba sobre ella, ella coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y correspondió el beso. Sus lenguas danzaban entre si y su vestido rosa pasaban a ser harapos gracias a Natsu. Él paso sus dedos a lo largo del valle de su impresionante busto, aterrizando en la cinta de su vestido y la rompió a la mitad.

— ¿Sin sujetador, Mira? — pregunta mientras le acaricia el pecho derecho.

Mirajane se encogió de hombros mientras ponía a Natsu mas cerca de sus pechos y el comenzaba a chupar de ellos. — Bueno, pensé que ya que Erza no estaba, podría tenerte completo para mi solita. Así que, no me puse el sostén ya que sé que amas mis tetas. — Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, arrullando a Natsu.

Natsu se echó para atrás y miro inquisitivamente a Mirajane. — ¿Qué pasa si otras personas te vieron sin llevar uno? — pregunto, un poco de su naturaleza protectora salió a flote.

Mirajane lo miro y le sonrío brillantemente. — No me importa. Siempre y cuando no les moleste tener la cabeza separada del resto de sus cuerpos. — Contesto con inocencia. Natsu se le quedo viendo, preguntándose si ella sabía la implicación en sus palabras; y también se preguntó si ella se refería a la cabeza superior o inferior, las cosas se podrían tornar en algo problemático. — ¿Hay algo en mi cara, Natsu? —

— ¡N-nada! — tartamudea. Desde que ella recupero sus poderes, comenzó a ganar sus características habituales.

— Ya me lo imaginaba. — Respondió alegremente. — Ahora, sobre el castigo, Natsu —, ella le ordeno.

— ¡Ok! — Natsu asintió mientras se encaminaba hacia abajo, haciendo una pausa y mirando a Mirajane. — Hey, ¿no se supone que yo debo ser el que de las ordenes? —

— Así es. — Ella estuvo de acuerdo. — Solo estoy recordándote tus deberes. —

Natsu gruño y procedió a realizar su trabajo. Él sostuvo la cinta de su ropa interior y se la quitó. Extendió su mano a Mirajane y le pidió que se apoyara contra la pared. Ella tomo la mano que él le ofrecía y dejo que Natsu la guiara hasta su posición y sin ninguna advertencia, Natsu se enterró dentro de su coño.

— Tan bueno… Natsuuu… — Jadeo, sus manos apretándose en puños, con sus brazos ligeramente doblados mientras se ponía de puntillas, doblándose de placer. — Eso es todo, Natsuu…. Ohhhh…. ¡Eres el mejor, Natsu! —

Natsu la agarro por la cintura con firmeza y empujo sus caderas con más fuerza. No se hicieron esperar las suplicas de Mirajane, pidiéndole más, — ¡Follame tan duro… para que nunca olvide… la sensación de hacerlo contigo! — Ni uno solo quería decepcionar a su amante, Natsu le levanto el muslo izquierdo y la golpeo salvajemente, presionándola contra la pared. El orgasmo de la mujer llego en oleadas ya que sus jugos fluyeron constantemente desde su intimidad, bañando sus cinturas y la cama con ello, Natsu empujo aún más terminando en el útero de la mujer.

Natsu se detuvo por un momento -aun dentro de ella-, él lentamente giro a Mirajane que aún se retorcía de placer -la espalda de ella quedo contra la pared-. Sus paredes vaginales raspando a lo largo de su anatomía, incitando más placer al cuerpo de ella. En el momento en que Natsu encaro a Mirajane, el asolo sus labios y continuo con sus movimientos.

— ¡Estas tan profundo, me rozas tan profundo, más, maaaasss! — Pidió la albina mientras se sostenía su muslo derecho hacia arriba, viendo como la polla de Natsu desaparecía y reaparecía entre sus labios. Natsu se inclinó hacia adelante, cambiando el ángulo de su entrada mientras la 'mata' de vello púbico color rosa rosaba su sensitivo clítoris, enviando otro orgasmo y adormecerle la mente. — ¡Estas cogiéndome tan duro, Natsu! —, grito con placer.

Natsu sintió como ella lo apretaba de nuevo y salió de la jadeante Mirajane, las piernas de ella temblaban por su último orgasmo. Sostuvo a la mujer y fácilmente soporto su peso. Él les dio la vuelta mientras se sentaba en la cama en un ángulo, su cabeza descansando en el cabecero y mirando como Mirajane descendía sobre su polla todavía rígida. El comenzó su ritmo de nuevo, las caderas subiendo mientras él se las ingeniaba para alcanzar a Mirajane y mantener el equilibrio y tirar de ella hacia abajo.

— Me estas follando tan profundo, sin misericordia… ¡eres asombroso, Natsu! … ¡aaaahhhh! — Grito Mirajane para que todos oigan y se derrumbó encima de Natsu, siguiendo con las embestidas.

— Mira, yo…. — gruño Natsu agarrándola firmemente por las caderas para mantenerla en su lugar.

— ¡Sí! ¡Ah! ¡Hazlo, hazlo dentro! ¡Lléname! — Mirajane grito en éxtasis. Su cuerpo sentado mientras el placer se apoderaba de ella, su espalda se arqueo cuando sintió que una nueva ronda de semilla caliente llenaba su vientre.

Mirajane colapso encima de Natsu jadeando por aire mientras el Dragon Slayer masajeaba un poco su cuerpo para alejar el estrés de ella.

— ¿Dónde no te lo he hecho todavía, Mira? — le susurro amenazadoramente mientras ella sentía su erección aun rígida entre sus nalgas.

El gentilmente la quito de encima suyo y la coloco a cuatro patas. En medio de las suplicas de la mujer para que él se detuviera y la dejara descansar, ella sin dudarlo siguió sus órdenes y aguardo por su siguiente movimiento. Mirajane gimió de dolor y disconformidad cuando Natsu le penetro su entrada trasera, enterrando toda su longitud centímetro a centímetro. No tuvo tiempo suficiente para acostumbrarse a su tamaño ya que Natsu comenzó a moverse a un ritmo lento pero acelerando.

— ¡Estas tan profundo, Natsu! —, gimió Mirajane, jadiando con cada una de sus embestidas. Su pasaje anal comenzó a acomodarse al largo apéndice hasta que él aumento de nuevo la velocidad con fuerza salvaje.

Natsu se inclinó y agarrando los pechos de la albina, los acaricio con rudeza. — ¿Tus pechos se sienten bien, Mira? Sé que tus pechos son extra sensibles cuando hacemos el amor. — Le susurro, tirando de Mirajane y ella quedo sentada en su regazo, le levanto sus pechos y le ofreció uno a la albina.

Mirajane se inclinó un poco y chupo su pezón endurecido mientras Natsu le succionaba el otro. Sus dedos se ocupaban de su propio coño. — S-si… se sienten bien, Natsu… ¡ahhhh! — ella jadeo cuando Natsu la empujo hacia adelante, con las manos agarrando el cabecero.

— ¿Se siente bien, Mira? — le exigió, inclinando su empuje hacia arriba causando que la hermosa peli plata gritara de placer. Él se inclinó de nuevo, chupándole su lóbulo mientras le acariciaba los pechos e ingeniándoselas para pellizcarle el clítoris. Sus cuerpos sudorosos frotándose mutuamente. — ¿Tus tetas, tu culito y clítoris se sienten bien? — le pregunto, golpeándole continuamente su entrada trasera.

— Ahh… ellos… ah… ¡Siiii! ¡Se sienten más que bien! ¡Se sienten grandiosos! — exclamo la albina, sus brazos dejaron de soportarla mientras su orgasmo llegaba. — Yo me… ¡Yo me estoy corriendo, Natsuuuuu! —

Natsu se vino al mismo tiempo que Mirajane e inundo sus entrañas con su semilla. Mirajane finalmente colapso sobre la cama, jadeando en busca de aire dejando que Natsu descargara el resto de semen en su interior. Después de un rato, Natsu salió de Mirajane y al igual que antes, aún seguía duro. Él siempre estaba asombrado de su propia capacidad de resistencia, pero pensó que eso era normal para mantenerse duro todo el tiempo que pueda. Miro a Erza, se sonrojo y tímidamente se avergonzó ya que ella estaba atrapada viendo el encuentro apasionado que ellos hicieron (no es que ella pudiera ir a alguna otra parte, o querer dejarlo).

— ¿Lista para otra ronda, Erza? — le pregunto con una sonrisa, moviendo las cejas lascivamente.

— ¡Quítame las esposas primero, Natsu! — Erza le ordeno, dándole una mirada de muerte al Dragón Slayer cuyos dedos están trabajando en la intimidad de Mirajane.

Natsu cerró los ojos y se deleitó con el sonido de los suaves gemidos de Mirajane. — No. Te dije que esto es un castigo, y, ¿ya sea que te lo haga con tus manos atadas, o solamente podrás verme como lo hago con Mira por los tres días? —, declaro el mago de fuego; poniendo su pie en el suelo, mirando a la mujer que ama y que ella siga sus órdenes sin decir palabra alguna.

Se miraron a los ojos durante unos momentos antes de que Erza finalmente llegara al pensamiento de que Mirajane tuviera a Natsu para ella sola durante tres días mientras que ella fuera obligada a verlos, podría dejarle cicatrices de por vida.

— Bien, acepto… —, dijo Erza con un resoplido mientras Natsu sonríe y por suerte para él, Erza estaba mirando a otro lado y no lo vio lanzar un suspiro de alivio. — Pero, no creo- —

Natsu la interrumpió; besándola en los labios. Ninguna lengua estuvo involucrada en el beso, ya que ellos solo disfrutaban la sensación de sus labios contra los de su ser amado. Natsu envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Erza y le quito las esposas, permitiendo que Erza diera rienda suelta a sus brazos.

— Gracias. — Erza dijo genuinamente y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cabeza del peli rosa.

— No hay problema —, le respondió; besándola una vez más. Esta vez lleno de pasión y lujuria causando que la mujer gimiera de placer cuando sus lenguas se encontraron danzando libremente.

Las manos de Natsu dejaron su cintura y aterrizaron en el brazo de Erza, acariciándola hasta la muñeca donde el nuevamente coloco las esposas en sus muñecas.

— ¡Natsu! — Erza retrocedió en cuanto oyó el chasquido familiar de las esposas en sus muñecas. — ¿Pensé que me liberaste? — pregunto a centímetros de su cara sonriente.

— Lo hice…. Ahora estas capturada de nuevo. — Natsu le dijo descaradamente, empujando a Erza en la cama junto a Mirajane.

— Vas a pagas por esto, Natsu…. nnn…. — La sentencia de Erza termino en un gemido bajo cuando Natsu la penetro de un solo golpe.

Natsu continuó bombeando su polla dentro de Erza quien gemía en éxtasis, con sus piernas envueltas alrededor de su cintura. Junto a Titania, Mirajane sobre su espalda disfrutando de los hábiles dedos de Natsu. Natsu saco sus dedos del interior de la albina y vio la mirada de desilusión en su hermoso rostro.

— Colócate frente a mí, Mira. —

Mirajane asintió y se posiciono delante de Natsu, doblando las rodillas ligeramente y ofreciendo su suculenta conchita al mago de fuego. El engancho su brazo izquierdo en las caderas de Mirajane y la atrajo hacia su boca; su lengua paseándose por sus pliegues rosados y saboreando su clítoris. Erza vio como Mirajane se subía sobre ella, los pechos de la mujer colgando en frente suyo. Ella tomo los pesados globos de carne y los coloco en su boca.

Natsu continuo follando a Erza mientras ella se comía a Mirajane. Los tres llegaron al orgasmo; ambas mujeres gritaron el nombre de sus amado. Ambas mujeres rociaron con sus jugos a Natsu, y el terminaba dentro de Erza por última vez, sacando su pene flácido de ella. El jadeo mientras miraba a ambas mujeres una sobre la otra, jadiando en busca de aire al igual que él.

— ¡Yup, Estoy exhausto! — Natsu suspiro cansadamente antes de mirar su flácida erección.

— ¿Cómo planeas continuar con nuestro castigo? — Le pregunto Erza con una mirada amenazadora.

— Si, Natsu... Sabes lo que te espera cuando nos liberemos. — Agrego Mirajane.

— ¡Esperen aquí! —, les respondió antes de que saliera de la habitación.

Ambas mujeres se miraron entre si y se preguntaron que estaba planeando Natsu, hasta que escucharon una explosión y momentos después Natsu regreso. Las dos estaban en shock al encontrarse que la polla flácida de Natsu se erguía orgullosamente y el cansancio por el esfuerzo anterior parecía haber desaparecido.

— Oh, mi Dios. No me digas que tus capacidades de Dragon Slayer se pueden usar en la cama. — Le comento Mirajane.

— Aja. — Asiente el susodicho con una sonrisa. — ¡Ahora que estoy encendido de nuevo! ¡Es tiempo de continuar! — exclamo antes de saltar a la cama.

Ambas mujeres se miraron una vez más antes de que todo comenzara de nuevo.

======= ..|.. (-.-) ..|.. =======

Justo como prometió, Natsu tuvo sexo sin parar con ambas mujeres con el único descanso que podían tener fue durante la hora de comer y dormir. Mirajane no estaba a salvo de Natsu ya que el índico que se puede cocinar mientras hacen el amor y todos ellos estuvieron de acuerdo que cuando se trata de comida, nada gracioso ocurrirá. Finalmente, después de tres agotadores, aunque placenteros, días y noches, Natsu finalmente tuvo éxito en su plan de castigo. El ahora yacía dormido entre las dos adoloridas y muy satisfechas mujeres, con los brazos envueltos posesivamente alrededor de sus cinturas.

— ¿Mira…? — le susurro Erza, apoyando la parte superior de su cuerpo con sus codos y mirando en dirección de Mirajane.

— ¿Qué sucede, Erza? —

— Yo sé que nosotras nunca hemos tenido una conversación adecuada con respecto a nuestra relación actual. Pero, quiero saber si estas realmente bien con esto. — Erza realizo la pregunta que vagaba en sus mentes por tanto tiempo.

— Lo estoy, Erza…. Amo a Natsu y nada podrá cambiar eso. — La albina respondió con sinceridad. — Además, yo sé lo que se siente al ver a la persona que amas con otra, y a veces, volvería a hacer la fiesta que decidió esto que dejarlo que sea de otra mujer. Yo no quiero perder nuestra amistad, Erza. Es por eso que estoy a favor de compartirlo, a que me lo roben —, admitió mirando a Erza.

Erza sonrió por sus palabras. — Lo prometo. Solo tengo que acostumbrarme a la idea de compartir a Natsu. —

— Yo también. — Mirajane también sentía lo mismo. — Tenía la esperanza de compartir a Natsu con mi hermana, pero supongo que tendré que conformarme contigo —, bromeo.

— ¡Cállate! — Erza espeto con buen humor, rodando a su lado para abrazar a Natsu.

— Buenas noches a ti también, Erza — respondió la albina e hizo lo mismo que la pelirroja.

======= ..|.. (-.-) ..|.. =======

Paso una semana y las cosas se suavizaron entre los tres y el semblante de normalidad regreso. Ambas mujeres dejaron de acosar a Natsu por sexo, pero eso no las detuvo de tratar de superarse entre ellas. El gremio acepto la extraña relación muy parecida a la creciente relación entre Gray y Juvia.

Ellos siguen viviendo en casas separadas, aunque Erza y Mirajane (o ambas) dormían en la casa de él cuándo no tenían ganas de ir a sus casas por la noche. Ellos continuaron viviendo con la extraña relación hasta que los tres decidieron contraer matrimonio después de la noticia del embarazo de ambas mujeres.

….

Han pasado siete años desde el matrimonio que dio paso a seis niños -tres de Erza y tres de Mirajane-. Ambas de pie en el porche de sus casa en la colina donde veían como Natsu jugaba con sus hijos y ambas podían decir con honestidad que el compartir a Natsu fue la mejor decisión que tomaron en sus vidas.

Un poderoso, cuidadoso y divertido esposo (por no mencionar que es una bestia en la cama), todo eso en uno en forma de Natsu Dragneel.

FIN

======= ..|.. (-.-) ..|.. =======

_Notas finales de shinji01ikari:_

Bueno finalmente me las arregle para poder actualizar después de tantos meses de ausencia y espero que esta actualización sea suficiente disculpa por dicha ausencia. Mi trabajo se ha tornado en algo difícil, ya que mi vida sencilla de ingeniero en oficina haciendo simple papeleo. Soy uno de los ingenieros a cargo de asegurarse de que la construcción vaya según el horario (que rara vez sucede) y paso seis días y un mínimo de 12 horas por día. Espero hacer de estos dos meses de descanso algo productivo y escribir unos pocos capítulos más antes de que sea arrastrado de vuelta al trabajo. Gracias a aquello que dejaron reviews y mensajes en mi ausencia.

======= ..|.. (-.-) ..|.. =======

Palabras del traductor:

¡Joder!

¡Pero qué bárbaro es shinji01ikari!

¡Eso fue tan bestial!

JAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Enserio llegaron a pensar que colocaria algo NaLu... jajajajajajajajajaja

JAJAJAJAJA lo había traducido hace más de unos tres meses, pero no lo había depurado, talvez se me haya escapado -aún- un error u otra cosa. Pero vaya que me llevo tiempo colgarlo en la red… dejen comentarios… critiquen lo que hago, solo asi puedo mejorar…

Lcsalamandra cabronazo desde hace un tiempo que habías prometido Lemon, no entiendo porque te causa gracia -en el proceso- escribir un fic M. En fin espero poder tener tiempo para comentar el capítulo de Dark Vessels que subieron Tom y tu…. Algo crudo…. También esperare con impaciencia los nuevos proyectos…

Entre las traducciones que aún no he publicado, hay una titulada "El dragón y las sirenas" con la cual ya había avanzado dos capítulos, pero hace unos días vi que un traductor -cuyo nombre no recuerdo, perdón por ello- subió la traducción del primer capítulo, y por lo tanto, para no perjudicarlo u ofenderlo, decidí no subir mi traducción de esa historia.

La siguiente traducción que espero poder terminar se titula:

Divergence de *sonidos de tambores* sip, otro más de shinji01ikari. Sería el tercero que traduzco de él. 1. Moving On (Saliendo adelante), este y el siguiente… ¡ESPERENLO!

¡DEJEN REVIEW! _¡Omaera-tachi!_

¿? _¿?_ ¡! [] ~


End file.
